The Campione of Wrath
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: Some people blame wizards, others blame Zelretch, I blame Chakravartin. (Self Insert)
1. Prologue

**Welp, I fixed up the Chapter, that's about it.**

 **Prologue**

It was a dark and stormy night...stop me if this sounds familiar.

I was on a plane flying back to good ol' Murica.

Everything was going fine and dandy...until the pilot thought it was a good idea to fly straight through a Category 5 hurricane.

It was a fucking stupid idea, turbulence rocked the plane to and fro, fro and to.

Carelessly shaking the poor unfortunate fools who _did_ wear their God damned seat belts like rag dolls!

As if Zeus himself extended his hand out in friendship and we spat in his mouth.

The wings were breaking falling apart causing one of the engines to blow up.

We were starting to lose altitude.

But considering what our shit for brains pilot tried to pull, this could be considered _alti-rude._

And the classy British man sitting next to me named Reginald said. "Well gentlemen, I do believe we're in a spot of bother."

I looked at the man next to me blankly as I sat with my legs crossed in my seat, my android phone in hand on the Youtube app.

"Really? What tipped you off, genius?" I scoffed sarcastically, more than a bit miffed knowing I was going to die.

I sighed as we lost even more altitude and were about to hit ocean fast.

I put my headphones in and tapped a random video on my phone.

 _Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die  
Dumb ways to die  
So many dumb ways to die_

I facepalmed hard when the song played.

It was at this point I knew, it was Tuesday.

"TUESDAY YOU GOD DAMNED MOTHERFU!-"

 _BOOM!_

* * *

My eyes snapped open as sat up suddenly.

I looked at my surroundings only to find almost...nothing.

It was the best way to describe where I was, there was nothing.

It was a grayish white color, I couldn't tell the sky above from the ground I stood on. The ground beneath me showed my reflection and rippled like water whenever I took a step, black orb-like objects rose up from the ground occasionally.

"Where in God's name am I?" I asked myself.

"You rang?" asked an amused, distorted voice behind me.

I quickly turned around to face the being.

I was shocked and understandably pissed at who it was before me.

It was humanoid, it's skin was like ornate armor that opened up, exposing its lower jaw all the way to its chest, revealing the black skeleton underneath that glowed red between the openings in the bone.

This was Chakravartin, The Creator, from the Asura's Wrath video game.

"Interdimensional Christ it just _had_ to be you of all people," I whined. "I would have taken Zelretch or at least Nyarlathotep!"

The Creator tilted his head. "Are you disappointed? Entire worlds have bowed before me."

"Yeah, an entire universe," I said. "Until you got your ass killed by pissing off the person who was supposed to be your heir so greatly that he downright refused to stay dead."

Chakravartin looked at me curiously.

"So you know of Asura." The Spinner of Mantra stated.

"Your universe is a fictional media in mine, a video game called Asura's Wrath, I know everything from Asura being betrayed, to you getting your shit wrecked."

"Ah, video games, quite the amusing creation you humans have made," Chakravartin said wistfully. "Was it a good game?"

"As a game, it was bad, as an anime, I fucking loved it."

Even though he didn't have lips, I could practically make out the satisfied smile on his face.

"So, why am I here Chakravartin? Or better yet, how are you even alive?" I asked.

"The existence of mantra can't be wiped out, it's an omnipresent and permanent force which I created. If a universe rejects me, that in turn, is a rejection to mantra itself, and since mantra is a permanent force in the multiverse and can't be removed no matter how hard one tries, and the mantra, in turn, me, was sent to another universe, taking the mantra with me instead of just being killed."

"So, Asura punched you so damn hard that you _exploded_ into another universe."

"Essentially," The god said. "As to why you're here, I find you interesting young man."

"Do you now?" I said in a condescending tone as I narrowed my eyes at the being before me.

"Yes, you have the potential to grow just as powerful as Asura, maybe even more."

"So?"

"I wish to reincarnate you into my new world, so your potential is not wasted."

"And if I refuse?"

Of course, I would love to be brought back to life, and in a different world too, fucking sign me up! But I was just robbed of my life by some dumb motherfucker who decided it was a good idea to fly into a hurricane, and most likely since this is a different world I'm going to, I'm never going to see my friends and family again.

So, yeah, it left a very, very bitter, hate-filled taste in my mouth.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter," Chakravartin replied, I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"I reckon I do," I growled out.

"You would do well to not take that tone with me, young man." He said with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"You would do well to not underestimate someone like you did last time."

 **BGM: Deadman Wonderland OST - DW28A**

A gray aura encased the god, it was mantra. My entire being felt as if it were being grounded into a finely powdered dust.

His power is completely overwhelming, I felt as if I was utterly insignificant.

I fell to my knees, struggling to keep my whole body from being pushed to the ground. I know damn well what he's capable of, and this is probably not even close to one percent of true power.

Even still, I glared defiantly at him.

"Such arrogance from a mere human, this certainly will not do," he said in a cold tone.

The Creator's power flared up even more than before, giant gray throwing knives made of pure mantra materialized above him.

Even as the pressure of his power kept increasing, I slowly but surely stood, hunched over slightly, but still on my feet.

I walked towards the god in front of me.

"Arrogance, that's how you see it, huh?" I scoffed through haggard breaths. "Honestly, you're probably right, but I'm just too pissed to care!"

I walked as my bones creaked and my muscles strained. "Well, you're wrong about one thing. I don't think I can beat you, I know for a fact that I _can't_ beat you."

I walked as my vision shook, I couldn't tell if it was the world was shaking, or if it was just me. Each step echoed throughout the gray void.

"One moment is all you need to squash me like a grape." I begrudgingly admitted

I walked even as the sensation of being crushed grew greater.

"But if you think that I will just sit on my ass and take it, you've got another thing coming!" I shouted loudly

With a roar of rage and determination, I reared my fist back and punched Chakravartin right in his face skinning my knuckles.

Obviously, it did nothing, but it felt _really_ good to vent out some of my frustration.

The god took a good long look into my eyes.

"That's what I wanted to hear," The god said relieved, he was practically grinning. "The fire in your eyes, it's the same as Asura's, now I know I've made the right choice."

Chakravartin's aura of mantra dissipated along with the pressure and the throwing knives, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax young man, I mean you no harm, nor am I here to attempt to guide my new world like I have with Gaea. I've simply created it and let it run it's course."

With most of the rage out of my system, I deadpanned. "Yeah, sure buddy."

"As of now things have gotten a little, how should I put it, stale, and I wish to spice things up a bit."

"TGreat," I said unamused. "I'm going to become the sitcom of the Gods!"

"Correct! Again, I wish for you to be able to fully use your potential, whether it be good or bad...just don't destroy the world please."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "I can grow strong enough to destroy the planet!?"

"And much, much more, but for now you'll need a new body and name for your reincarnation.

I sighed. "Alright let's get this over with."

The hand he had on my shoulder was engulfed in gray montra and in turn engulfed my body, giving me a tingly feeling as it seeped into my body.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Giving you the gift of montra my child," The Spinner of Monta said. "It'll take a few years for your body to adapt to it and find your affinity, but it's up to you on how to figure out how to use it."

I shook my head in exasperation. "Fair enough."

"Also, you'll be very familiar with the new body you'll be reborn with."

"Let me guess," I had written enough self-insert fics to know where this was going. "I'm being reborn in the body of my OC Jack Gehrman."

He nodded. "You're a sharp young man."

"Of course, mama raised no fool," I said with a smirk, my sass coming back with a vengeance. "So, what now am I just going to replace Asura in your new world or something?"

"You'll find out soon, but for now close your eyes."

I did as he asked, and felt weightlessness wash over me.

"We'll meet again soon," Chakravartin stated. "Forsake your body and your original name and become my son, Jack Gehrman!"

I snorted at being called that. "Whatever you say, you're the worst dad ever."

He chuckled at my response. "You'll be an amazing Campione one day, I just know it."

My brain needed a reboot after I hear the word "Campione".

Oh, fuck!

I'm going into the Campione universe!

It was at this point I knew, IT WAS STILL TUESDAY!

I blacked out after that last thought.

* * *

"Godou?" I asked the young man standing next to me as we looked out onto the busy streets of Sardinia.

"Yeah, Jack?" Godou asked.

"Why are in Sardinia again?"

"Because my grandfather asked me to return this table to his friend."

"Oh yeah, fuck Ichirou."

"Hey!"

"What do you mean "Hey!" your grandpa sent us to Sardinia, with no directions as the where this Lucretia Zola chick is."

Godou groaned as he hung his head down.

"Face it, man, we're lost," I said plainly.

"I know," Godou said as he sighed.

 **Chapter End**


	2. OP Heterochromia Iridum

**Chapter 1: OP Heterochromia Iridium**

Sixteen years, that's how long it's been since I've been reborn into the world of Campione.

"It's finally time to kick things off," I muttered under my breath

The thought kept running through my head as I walked with the person who I considered my brother in all but blood, Godou Kusanagi.

I glanced to my right at Godou as we walked aimlessly through the streets of Sardinia. He's sixteen years old, with dark navy blue hair and brown eyes. He's got an average build and slightly above-average height. Right now he's wearing his usual casual clothes a white jacket over a dark blue sweater and jeans.

Sixteen years, that's how long it's been since I got my new body.

I looked myself over.

I had black shoulder length hair that was slightly spiked on the left side of my head, my skin was moon pale. I had burning amber eyes, an angular jaw. I was six foot two in terms of height, my body was very well defined for my age, but compact enough that I would probably look scrawny if I wore baggy clothes.

After all, I had to keep myself fit with all the odd jobs I was doing, even in a new life the gym was still calling my name.

My outfit consisted of a gray zip-up hoodie with black tribal markings on it, a black shirt with the logo of the band Queen on it, dark blue jeans, and a black pair of sneakers, and a pair of black wireless headphones around my neck. As we walked my mind took me back to just how I got here.

When Chakravartin sent me to this world I arrived as a baby in front of an orphanage. From then on I just grew up as a seemingly very smart kid, good thing Chakravartin programmed moonspeak into my brain, or else I would have been so damn lost. I meet Godou in elementary school and we've been best friends ever since. His little sister Shizuka sees me as a second brother which is concerning since she's a brocon, that, and I've caught her blushing at Godou and I on occasion.

Godou's grandfather Ichirou Kusanagi was always a really cool guy and considering that he was a former professor of folklore, he had a lot of interesting stories to tell.

He also taught me his lady-killer ways.

Which I constantly use on Shizuka to troll her.

Ichirou just silently gave me thumbs up the first time I did it.

High school was normal for the most part, but either way, here we are, in Sardina, lost as all fuck.

Taking a look at the tablet in my hands, I felt a particular weight on my shoulders, the responsibility. After all, not just any mortal should be given the power to steal the **[Authorities]** of a god, myself included.

I sighed as we walked, this wasn't going anywhere.

Where's the plot when you need it!?

"You two, over there!" a feminine voice behind us shouted in Italian.

There it is!

I knew it was Erica Blandelli, Great Knight of the Cooper-Black Cross.

But oh thank God, I thought we were going to end up lost in this damn city forever!

Praise the sun!

Godou and I turned around to face the owner of the voice.

Erica Blandelli, let me tell you something about her, any illustration of her in my world didn't do her beauty justice.

She was a beautiful, downright gorgeous girl of unparalleled figure. Long blonde hair that reached down to her lower back and a slender body with generous bosom. She wore a long red dress without shoulder straps and little red heels.

"Us?" Godou asked.

"Hand over that grimoire immediately," she asked again in Italian whilst pulling a knife on us.

Godou looked at her in shock while I gave her a face that said: "Really nigga?"

"Um, can we help miss?" I asked her in English. "My bro here doesn't speak English so if you know Japanese, could we please switch to that?"

"You don't speak Italian?" she asked. We shook our heads. "Fine, Japanese it is. Hand over that grimoire immediately."

"Grimoire?" Godou asked.

"I think she's talking about the tablet," I answered. Turning to Erica with a smile. "Sorry miss, no can do."

She narrowed her eyes dangerously at me. "And why is that?"

"We were sent here to deliver this to someone named Lucretia Zola."

Her eyes widened. "Lucretia Zola!?"

This time it was Godou who spoke. "Yeah! Do you know where she is? It would be a great help if yo-"

 _ ***RRROOOOAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!***_

He was cut off as a brain scrambling roar echoed throughout the city.

Suddenly, everything around us turned grey, the sky, a sickly shade of green, the people that were in the once bustling streets disappeared.

"What the fuck was that!?" I shouted, knowing damn well what it was, but still, that's fucking scary, man.

We stared in awe at the giant boar rising from the ground. It was absolutely gargantuan, far bigger than the buildings surrounding it.

"W-What the hell is that!?" Godou shouted in horror.

"A god..." Erica said. "A Heretic God."

"A pig god huh?" I turned to Godou. "Think it'll give us some bacon?"

Both Godou and Erica looked at me blankly.

"Jack now is not the time." Godou deadpanned.

"You two need to run," Erica said as she ran off to where the giant boar was as she jumped on top of a red car that was speeding down the road.

"H-Hey..." Godou's eyes switched between Erica's fleeting form and the boar. "Jack, we have to help her!"

Godou turned to where I was only to find out I was gone.

"Jack, where are you!? he shouted, hopelessly confused.

"Already twenty or so steps ahead of you! Move your ass twinkle toes we got shit to do!" I shouted while running in Erica's direction.

Godou shook his head with a grin as he ran to catch up to me, even in a situation like this, we still found ways to enjoy ourselves.

We ran as fast as we could, the sounds of destruction and mayhem in the background. I took a look at giant boars direction, Erica was trying to hold it back using some kind of translucent red flame, it wasn't working at all.

I was so distracted by the battle that I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up tripping on some ruble.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as I ungracefully crashed into the ground, dropping the tablet.

"Jack, are you okay!?" Godou shouted as he rushed to my side.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine," I said as I got up.

"Huh?" Godou and I said as we noticed the figure before us.

He seemed to be a fifteen-year-old boy with blue hair and a small tattoo on his forehead dressed in what appeared to be robes.

Oh shit, it's Verethragna, and he has the Grimoire in his hands, fan-fucking-tastic!

"Does this belong to you?" he asked looking at me.

"Um, no, it's his," I said gesturing my head to Godou.

"You need to get out of here now, some kind of monster is rampaging through the city," Godou said.

Verethragna chuckled. "This is rather funny."

"Funny?" Godou said confused, his eyebrow raised. "Who are you? Your Japanese is a little strange."

"Godou, we have more pressing concerns than someone's way of speaking," I interjected.

"I am the Victor." Verethragna started. "I am the strongest and that which will defeat every enemy."

"Victor?" Godou questioned.

The Invincible Warlord turned his head to me, his eyes narrowed.

"You," he said pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"I sense a rather unfamiliar energy emanating from you."

Is he sensing the Mantra Chakravartin gave me? I forgot I even had that!

"Interesting, I've never felt anything quite like it." he looked as if he was deep in thought. "Maybe you'll do. I tried to revive the king of the ancient gods, in order to fight them, but I've yet to be defeated, perhaps you could surprise me."

Godou turned to me. "Jack, you know this guy?"

"Never met him in my life," I answered.

Our heads snapped up as we saw Erica jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a new outfit.

"Hey, wait!" I shouted.

"Did you come here to chase after that witch?" Verethragna asked.

"Witch? No, we're here became my grandfather sent us to deliver that tablet," explained Godou.

"This?" Verethragna said as he stared at the Grimoire.

His hair shadowed his eyes as he started chuckling madly. "How nice, how nice...you two are good kids, I bet you'd make even better warriors. This thief has told me so!"

Suddenly Erica's scream echoed throughout the city, Godou sprinted off in the direction of her scream without hesitation.

I was about to follow his lead but Verethragna stopped me.

"Are you going, warrior?" he asked.

Oh! So _now_ my presence in this world starts changing canon; waited sixteen fucking years for something to happen, but _no~_ I have to wait until episode one!

Fuck it, I gave up on canon the moment I was sent to this world.

"Yeah, may I have that back?" holding my hand out.

Verethragna looked at the Grimoire and then back to me. "Very well. I shall let you hold on to it."

The god handed me back the stone tablet, a bright light came from behind me. I turned behind around and saw a brilliant glowing white horse with a gold main. All of a sudden the Grimoire in my hand started glowing a blinding white light. I had to cover my eyes, once the light died down the horse disappear along with Verethragna, I knew it was in the Grimoire now as the godly ability **[White Stallion]**.

"That was one hell of a light show Verethragna, if I had a hat on me I'd tip it off to you," I said while smirking. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

I sprinted in the direction Godou ran off to.

Little did I know that Verethragna was standing on a rooftop near me within hearing distance.

The Persian war god smiled savagely as he watched me run off.

"You truly are an interesting young man, don't disappoint me," he said as he walked away.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I swore. "Where the hell is he!?"

I made a sharp right as I heard the sound of more destruction. I saw Erica sent flying off the building she once stood. I saw Godou on the second floor of a building ready to catch her as she fell.

He's got this.

She's falling rather fast though, but I know damn well my bro has got this.

He's about to catch her...he missed.

How the fuck did you miss she was like three feet in front of you!

I sprinted as fast as I could.

Damnit! I'm not going fast enough.

Come on I have to make it in time!

Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!

Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast! Gotta go motherfucking fast!

I dove forward and caught Erica in my arms sending us tumbling down the street.

Yes! SEGA you've done something right!

After a few seconds, Erica and I stopped rolling on the ground. I opened up my eyes to see her on top of me, her eyes firmly shut.

"You...alright?" I said through haggard breaths.

Slowly, she opened up one of her eyes and looked into mine.

"Y-Yeah," she said in a shaky voice.

"Is that a tornado!?" I heard Godou.

Erica and I quickly turned our heads to where to boar was, we saw it being consumed by a massive tornado before it disappeared and the world turned back to normal.

My eyes widened when a certain thought flew through my head.

"Dammit, we're in a SyFy original movie, but instead of sharks we got God damned Godzilla boars!" I shouted.

Both Godou and Erica looked at me blankly before bursting out into fits of laughter. I smiled at the now less serious atmosphere, nothing could have prepared me for the avatar of a god.

I turned my head back to Erica. "So, could you stop straddling me now, I know I'm good looking, but I don't think now would be a good time for _that_."

Her face quickly grew red with embarrassment and anger.

"So, by "god," you mean a real god?" Godou asked.

He was sitting to my left while we were sitting on a bench waiting for the train with Erica who was sitting to my right, back in her red dress, and an assortment of luggage at her side.

I was sitting between the two of them, my headphones over my ears listening to Muse on a low volume so I could still hear the two of them with an angry red handprint on the side of my face.

It was fucking worth it just to see the look on her face when I said it.

"A Heretic God that brings disaster to the world," Erica answered Godou.

"Heretic God?" Godou inquired.

"A god that has broken out of its mythic plane, manifesting on Earth," she said. "They create different types of disasters depending on their nature."

I pulled my headphones down and spoke. "So, if water god came down it would cause massive floods, or if a sun god came down it would cause droughts and random fires, right?"

"Correct," Erica said, she was still a bit miffed about what I said before. "The Heretic Gods have existed since before recorded history. But only those who possess magic are capable of witnessing them. Normal humans can only perceive them as natural disasters."

The Cooper-Black Cross turned to face us.

"You two have such a powerful grimoire but you don't even know that much?"

I sighed. "Again we're only here to deliver this to someone named Lucretia Zola, but we were never given any directions as to where she is."

Her eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh yeah, you said you two were looking for her before the Avatar of the god attacked. To think you'd be looking for Lucretia Zola, the Witch of Sardinia."

"This is getting crazier by the second," I said as I shook my head, I turned to Godou. "Hey, Godou?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Why are we waiting for the train when she has a car and willing to follow us whether we want her to or not?"

"U-Um, I...huh?"

I patted him on the back. "Where would you be without me to show you some logic?"

"Hey!"

"Hey calm down I'm just messing with you," I said with a mischievous grin.

Erica looked at Godou and I curiously. "I've been meaning to ask, are you two brothers?"

Godou and I looked at her amused.

"No, we're not brothers we've just known each other for so long we practically are by now," Godou answered as we all got up.

Erica shrugged and started walking away. "Anyway, you two hurry up and carry my luggage. We'll take the car."

"Why do we have to carry your luggage!?" Godou shouted.

She turned around and smiled. "Do you need a reason to carry a lady's luggage?"

Godou's eye started twitching, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down man I'll carry her luggage," I said.

"You sure you can carry all that?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I got this." I walked over to Erica's suitcases and lifted them up easily. "Huh, not even all that heavy."

"Well I guess it's to be expected," Godou said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "You are the one out of the two of us that's been hitting the gym constantly."

Erica raised an eyebrow. "You hit the gym? You seem a bit too skinny for that."

"It's the clothes," I answered. "I like wearing baggy clothes, it's comfortable."

She shrugged as she walked off, we followed suit.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, what's your name?" I asked her.

She turned around, a hand over her chest, her head held high.

"I am Erica Blandelli, Great Knight of the Cooper-Black Cross," Erica stated with pride.

I smiled. "A knight huh? Not bad, not bad at all."

My words seemed to bring Erica's opinion of me up a bit.

We continued on our merry way, the streets were once again filled with people, many who were still rather confused at the recent events that have occurred. The destruction around us as we walked was another harsh reminder that I wasn't in my world anymore, and never will be, this world is where I belong now; I've got friends, people who I consider family, but the next choice isn't mine to make.

I glanced at Godou as we walked, the next choice is his to make, he just needs to know he has a choice in the first place.

As we walked through the crowds I passed someone that looked vaguely familiar to me.

He looked like a twelve-year-old kid with ice blue eyes and silver hair done in cornrows. He had some kind of blue mark on his forehead and tan brown skin. He wore a blue sleeveless hoodie with what I could only describe as the baggiest pants in existence, and a gold pyramid-shaped pendant around his neck.

I stopped for a moment, it couldn't him...right?

I turned around to get a better look at him, it seemed he also had the same thought as I saw him turn around as well.

Icey blue meet burning amber, for a few seconds nothing happened. Then his right eye flashed blue and his left eye flashed red.

Fuck. Me. Sideways.

I looked at him in shock for a few seconds, and then he smirked.

I turned around quickly and hauled ass through the crowd to catch up the Erica and Godou.

Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!

We had to get to Lucretia and fast or else we're all fucked.

That was fucking Loptr from Bayonetta 2, and he had both Eyes of The World!

We are fifty different shades of fucked!

After a few minutes of walking, I found Godou, Erica, and her maid Arianna Hayama Arialdi all standing by the red car waiting for me. I rushed to the trunk of the car and put the luggage in as quickly as I could.

"Jack, where have you been?" Godou asked.

"No time, we have to go now!" I yelled.

Everyone's eyes widened at my panicked tone, but they did as I said. Arianna recklessly speed down the street just in time for me to get my seatbelt on.

"Okay, what in the world has you so spooked?" Erica asked.

"Godou you remember that one guy we found when the giant boar showed up?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" He asked not knowing where I was going with this.

"He said: 'I tried to revive the king of the ancient gods, in order to fight them,' that, and he was the only person besides all of us who we could see in the city."

"So? he possessed magic what about it?" Erica asked.

"He wore Persian clothing, had a strange mark on his forehead, and summoned a white glowing horse. All those, and the giant boar, I don't think it's too much of a stretch to say he might just be Verethragna the Persian War God." I explained, everyone in the car had a shocked look on their face. "And again he said: 'I tried to revive the king of the ancient gods, in order to fight them,' he summoned another god to do battle with, and by what he said, and with where we are in the world, I'll take a shot in the dark and say it's Melqart."

"And they're planning to fight here in Sardinia," Erica said as her face grew paler by the second.

"But that's not why I'm flipping my shit," I stated. "That would be the fact that I believe that there's a third god, one that makes Verethragna and Melqart look tame in comparison."

"Do you know who it is?" Erica asked, her face completely serious.

"Yes, but it would be better to continue this conversation at Lucretia's."

Erica no doubt wanted to drill me for more information but she reluctantly let go of it for now.

The roller coaster ride that is Arianna's driving skills lasted about twenty minutes until we reached a mansion outside the city. When Arianna finally stopped the car Godou got out as fast as he could taking several deep breaths.

"Oh thank God we're out of that spinning metal death trap!" he exclaimed relieved.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, it could have been worse. You remember what happened at the amusement park a few years ago?" I asked.

"We agreed never to talk about that again!" He yelled in frustration.

"No, _you_ agreed never to talk about it again, let's just be glad that we don't need Shizuka to dig the holes again."

Godou hung his head down as Erica and Arianna looked at us perplexed.

Suddenly we heard a voice. "I haven't seen you before. Who are you?"

We all turned our heads to see a black cat sitting on the roof looking right at us.

"A cat?" Godou said confused.

Erica took a step forwards. "We are here with a delivery from Kusanagi Ichirou, Lucretia Zola."

"Ichirou..." the cat said quietly.

"Sorry..." Apologized the woman in front of us who was laying down on the sofa. "I shouldn't be lazy just because I can use magic."

To say Lucretia Zola is an extremely beautiful woman would be the understatement of the century and said century is by Fall Out Boy. In all seriousness, Lucretia had a body that would make models green with envy, light brown hair, slender with a large bosom. The purple lingerie didn't help at all.

"S-She's young." Godou stuttered.

I turned to my brother figure. "I'd call you Captain Obvious, but I'll forgive you for it this time," I turned to Lucretia. "Because seriously _*wolf whistle*_."

"Is something wrong?" Lucretia asked.

"N-No..." Godou stuttered. "It's just, my grandfather said he met you when..."

"Well, I might be pretty old, compared to a normal human being. But I'm nowhere near starting to decline..." Lucretia smiled as she raised one of her legs. "It won't be much longer before dark. You want to give this body a try, boys?"

Godou blushed and gulped.

"Girl damn," I said approvingly with a grin.

"Lewd," Erica said blandly.

"S-Shut up," Godou said embarrassed.

"Lewd and I approve," I said shamelessly.

"Don't say that," Lucretia said coyly. "Innocent young men are typically overflowing with urges."

"Innocent? You think I'm innocent?" I asked amused.

Godou was currently trying to not double over in hysterical laughter at someone calling me of all people Innocent.

"Hmmm?" Lucretia hummed out curiously.

"Godou over here has seen my Internet history," I said with a grin. "Dude, tell them what you thought of it."

"A year and a half later and I'm still trying to get over the trauma," he said with a strained smile.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"The things on I found on your computer, you sick, twisted son of a gun." he berated. "The stuff on your computer is comparable to an eldritch abomination!"

I just continued to grin.

"Aw, and here I thought I'd have fun teasing you." Lucretia pouted.

"Don't let that stop you, but a bit of a warning, I am quite open about my pervertedness," I said.

"Oh really, you don't seem that perverted."

"Believe me I am, I just like to believe that women like a man who thinks with their brain, not their dick."

Lucretia smirked slyly. "Okay, it's official, I like you."

My eyes roamed her beautiful lingerie clad body. "And I like what I see."

The Witch of Sardinia smiled in a sultry fashion. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Ehem!" Lucretia and I turned our head to Erica, whose face was as bright as a Christmas tree...along with everyone else. "I believe there are more pressing concerns."

I sighed. "Fine, casual flirting aside, we've bigger things to worry about."

Lucretia smiled nostalgically as she picked up the Grimoire. "The Secret Book of Prometheus...that brings back memories."

Erica's eyes widened. "Prometheus!"

"Yes."

"So what do you plan to do?"

"I'm not sure..." Lucretia smiled. "It would be terrible if bad people began gathering because this was around. If possible, I'd like someone to look after it."

Erica's face turned serious.

Lucretia turned to Godou. "Boy...did you run into anyone else on your way here?"

"Not really..." he said.

I sighed. "We ran into this kid on the way here Godou, you just ran off before he could say anything else."

"Oh yeah!" Godou exclaimed as he remembered. "You said he was responsible for summoning that boar and some kind of white glowing horse, you called him Verethragna right?"

"Yeah, the way he was talking, I think he wanted me to fight him."

"You're pretty sharp aren't you?" Lucretia said.

It's about time I make the big reveal.

"Not really, I just have some information that's out of this world," I said with a somber smile. "Remember when I said there was a third god here?"

Lucretia raised an eyebrow. "There's a third god?"

"Yeah, and I'm about to make a few mind-blowing revelations for everyone here, I'm going to need a mirror and a bowl of ice cold water."

Everyone gave me a curious look.

I sighed. "Just trust me on this."

"Alright, thanks for getting everything I needed so fast Lucretia." I smile gratefully.

She just smiled and waved the praise off dismissively.

"What do you knew all of this for anyway?" Godou asked.

"Just watch," I said.

I grabbed the small mirror and fogged it up with my breath, then I used my finger to draw the Dick Butt meme on it, I set the mirror down on the floor.

"If you're happy and you know it summons God." I sang then clapped twice.

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Jack, are you alri-" Godou was interrupted as a gray portal opened up on top of the mirror.

Out of the portal emerged the silver skin mofo Chakravartin himself.

"For thousands of years I lay dormant, who dares disturb my slum-" Then Chakravartin noticed I was here. "Oh hey, son!"

"Hey, Chakravartin," I said while I grabbed the bowl of ice cold water, I then splashed it all over his face.

"OH BY MY NAME THAT IS COLD!" The Spinner of Mantra wailed while he tried to warm his skeletal face with his hands.

I on the other hand just watched the spectacle with a sadistic smile on my face. Lucretia looked at the two of us wide-eyed.

"You...know him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's technically my dad," I explained.

"He's your dad!?" Godou exclaimed, pointing at the tall silver skinned god.

"You two seem to have a...complicated father-son relationship," Erica said blandly.

"You have no idea," I said with just as much blandness.

"Why would you do that!?" Chakravartin shouted in my face as he recovered from his improv ice bucket challenge.

I started at him unflinchingly. "Because you made the most retarded way to summon a god ever!"

"It wasn't that bad!" he argued in vain.

"No, it was really fucking stupid."

"Who is this?" asked Lucretia.

"This is Chakravartin this creator of the universe, a true god, and my father," I explained.

"You're a demigod?" Lucretia asked.

"Oh, um, no I'm one hundred percent human, he just created my body."

"Alright, so why did you summon me, son?" Chakravartin asked.

"We've got some 'splaining to do," I answered.

"Ah, so you're going to tell the truth," Chakravartin said amused. "And here I thought you were going to keep your origins a secret like every other self-insert."

"Ugh, I've been dying to get this off my chest since I was reincarnated into this world."

"Reincarnated?" Godou asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm not originally from this reality," I said bluntly.

My brother in all but blood looked at me wide-eyed "What!?"

"Alright, alright, everyone sit your asses down, it's time for one very overdue explanation," I announced. "First of all, yes, I'm not originally from this reality, I was reincarnated into it."

I stopped and looked at them.

"Second: the events of this world are a story in mine, a Light Novel and anime to be precise, it's called Campione."

Lucretia, Erica, and Arianna all had shocked looks on their faces while Godou just looked confused.

"Campione?" Godou asked.

"Campiones are god slayers, kings of the world." I turned to Erica. "Erica here has had her own little encounter with one of them, Salvatore Doni, shortly after she gained knighthood at age twelve, and later gained her magic sword Cuore di Leone from Saint Raffaello."

Erica had her jaw dropped at the info I just revealed.

"Arianna, you were almost expelled from the Copper-Black Cross because you have little talent for magic and you can't make soups or stews for shit." Arianna had a downcast expression on her as I finished. "Don't worry I can help out with making soups and stews."

Her expression instantly switched to a beaming smile.

"Lucretia, you used Prometheus' Grimoire on the curse of a mountain god in order to save Godou's grandfather and one of his friends."

Lucretia sigh as she put a hand on her forehead. "He's telling the truth, this getting to be more of a headache as it goes."

"Long story short I know a lot about everyone here," I said.

I turned to Godou who looked was walking towards me with an outraged face, I quickly walked up to him a grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"Godou, before you even open your damn mouth, do you honestly think after all these years that I would think of you or anyone else here as just characters from a fucking story!" I looked into my brother's angry eyes. "News flash: I would never think of anyone like that. You, Ichirou, and Shizuka are my God damned family, and if you ever so much as think I would do that ever again, I will smack you half to death and let Shizuka finish the job!"

I took some deep breaths to calm down my nerves while Godou hung his head down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry," Godou said apologetically.

I sighed as I let go of him. "It's alright Bro if you weren't pissed I'd think there was something wrong with you."

"Still bros?" Godou asked as he held his fist out.

"Mother fucker you'd be lost without me," I said as we fist bumped.

Godou went back over to his spot and sat down.

"So what's the story Campione about anyway?" Lucretia asked.

"Well, it's actually about Godou," I answered.

"What!?" Godou shouted confused as all hell.

"Yeah in the story Campione, you team up with Melqart and beat Verethragna with Erica's help. The story is about your exploits as a Campione, even though all you want is a normal life." I explained. "Now, you have a choice."

Godou looked confused. "A choice?"

"Yeah, " I picked up the Grimoire and set it on the table between us. "Who's going to be the one to risk their lives against the three gods out there."

Godou looked at me as if I grew a second head. "You expect me to make a choice like that!?"

I looked at the person who I consider my brother somberly. "Fate dictates that you're going to take the Grimoire, die, and be reborn as a Campione tomorrow." I spat out the word "Fate" venomously. "Fate dictates that you'll lose your normal life, and enter a world of gods, magic, and kings. You will never live a normal life again no matter how hard you try."

I sent a nasty look towards the Grimoire. "The power the steal the **[Authority]** of a god, hmpf, and it's right in our hands, right just when we need it most, seems a bit too good to be true, doesn't it?" I turned back to Godou. "What I'm giving you is a choice without fate. So, here are your choices Bro."

I looked a Godou right in the eyes. "You can take the Grimoire, go out there, fight three gods, and maybe, _maybe_ , come out of this alive, as the Seventh god killing Devil King, a Campione, someone who rules where they walk, even if they don't want to."

Everyone in the room looked between myself and Godou, Chakravartin was just floating in a corner of the room observing us.

"Or, you can hand me the Grimoire, you can live a normal life, you'll never have to deal with this crazy bullshit ever again. I'll take on Verethragna, Melqart, and the third god Aesir myself, I'll win or die trying. Believe me when I say this since Aesir is involved all of humanity is at stake."

Godou hung his head down, his eyes refusing to make mine, his hands were clenched tightly into fist, his shoulders shaking.

"H-How do you expect me to make a choice like that?" Godou said shakily.

"I don't, in all honesty, if the lives of millions of people weren't involved, I would have kept both you and I out of this, some other poor bastard can get himself tangled up in this mess. Unfortunately, we are in this damn mess...So Mister Protagonist, what'll it be?"

All was silent in the room Erica, Arianna, and Lucretia us looked at the two us jaws dropped, after all, I had dropped so many revelation bombs it wasn't even funny.

Godou silently got up from his seat and walked towards me, he stood in front of me for a few seconds until he reared his fist back and punched me in the face as hard as he could. I saw the punch coming a mile away, but I didn't do anything to stop it, in all honesty, I had it coming after all. My head snapped to the right, but I didn't stagger, I had put myself in one very dangerous spot, one where I could die and it would mean everyone else dies with me, so I'll be damned if I hesitated now of all times.

Everyone, besides Chakravartin, had an expression of shock on their faces when Godou punched me.

"That was for keeping this from me for years." Godou picked up the Grimoire and shove it into my chest. "This is because I trust you to get shit done, you crazy, crazy, mother fucker."

I held the Grimoire with my left hand and wiped a small trail of blood from my mouth with my right.

"If Shizuka was here to hear you swear like that, she would go all sorts of abe shit on your sorry ass," I said with a grin.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up," Godou said with a grin.

The two of us started laughing heartily, it was a long time since I had ever heard Godou swear like that, Shizuka was usually on his ass before he could utter the first syllable. She got on my ass for it all the time but gave up when she realized that I wasn't going to stop no matter how hard she tried.

Little did I know, the warm smiles the girls in the room were giving me, and the proud look Chakravartin sent my way.

"So, who is Aesir?" I heard Lucretia ask.

"Oh boy, where do I start with this guy," I said frustrated. "Let's start with just how powerful he is, Comparing Aesir to the god Rama, The King Who Manifests at the World's End, is like comparing the Death Star from Star Wars to a God damned firecracker."

Lucretia got extremely pale when I said that.

"Wait who's Rama?" Erica asked.

"Rama is the prototype of King Arthur Pendragon, he is known as the Strongest of Steel, The Devil King-Exterminating Hero, whenever he awakens it's Campione hunting season. In the story Campione from my reality, it took Godou, that dumbass Doni, and Luo Hao just to take his ass down, and even then, with three Campiones working together, they barely won."

Erica paled at just how bad the situation really was.

"The thing is, Aesir isn't supposed to exist in the first place, he's the final boss in a video game called Bayonetta 2 in my reality."

"Wait then how is he even here?" asked Arianna.

I turned to Chakravartin. "I've got a feeling mister tall, silver, and shiny had something to do with it."

"Guilty as charged." The Creator God said shamelessly.

"Of course you are, you just had to send a time/space controlling Creator God as your first act of shoving a tree up this realities continuity," I said sarcastically.

"Creator God?" Lucretia asked.

"Gods that have created their own worlds, think something like the Christian God," I explained.

The Witch of Sardinia nodded in understanding.

"Now onto his background." I began, I cleared my throat. "Nobody knows where the world came from. A struggle caused the Trinity of Realities to be split into three realms: light, darkness, and chaos. Obviously, our world is born from chaos. The three worlds all needed rulers. Most of all, ours. And Aesir ruled chaos. Aesir spent the first eternity quietly looking upon Earth from his holy mountain. Where we only see reality and make it match our rules of the world, Aesir saw through reality, and those visions became our world. Those observations became Aesir's power. His eyes were truly the eyes that created the world."

I took a deep breath.

"However, Aesir pitied the humans for their naivety and lack of free will, so the power he wielded was split into two equal halves and entrusted to humanity's instincts: the Right Eye of Light and the Left Eye of Darkness. By dividing the power of the eyes of Aesir, humans gained free will...They could now choose. With control of the Eyes of the World, the eyes that determine destiny, humans could choose their own paths. They awoke their own identities. Man is but a reed, the most feeble thing in nature, but now we were thinking reeds, and we could take our first big step towards grand prosperity. The inheritors of the eyes of Aesir had been granted the power of creation."

The whole room was silent in shock at the legend of Aesir.

"How do we even fight something like that," Erica said in despair.

I held up the Grimoire and grinned. "I've got an idea. Thank you Verethragna for straight up handing me your **[White Stallion]** ability, now we actually have a solid chance. Time for a bit more background, when Aesir split the Eyes of The World he didn't just divide his power, but his being as well. The good half Loki, and his evil half Loptr. And we're dealing with his evil half Loptr, who has both Eyes of The World, meaning he can transform into Aesir. But luck is on our side here. Aesir's true power is of nothingness. The power to erase anything and everything from the world. Fortunately for us, Loki is the one with that power. Loptr, on the other hand, has Remembrance of Time, meaning he can see through the past, present, and future, and pull things out of them."

"How is this good for us!?" exclaimed Erica.

"It means that he can't will away the Grimoire. This Grimoire is the only way we're even going to have a chance against Aesir. We're going to take away the source of his power, his eyes." I grinned as I finished.

"And how are we able to do that without dying?" Lucretia asked seriously.

"Tomorrow, Melqart shows up. Ever wanted to see a mortal and two gods team up?" I asked with a sly smile.

"How would you even get them to work with you?" Erica asked.

"Well..." I said scratching the back of my head. "Here comes the borderline suicidal part of my plan."

Godou sighed. "Of course it's borderline suicidal."

"I'm going to have to piss him off enough to make him say fuck it and go Aesir on our asses." Everyone looked at me as if I was insane. "If we even get that far, and this is a very big if. Verethragna and Melqart will no doubt be feeling his overwhelming power, I'll make a deal with them to team up, and the moment they feel Aesir's power they won't have a fucking choice in the matter. They distract and weaken Aesir enough to give me a clear shot with the **[White Stallion]** and I steal the Eyes of The World, and then proceed to wreck his shit."

"That plan has a lot of things that could go horribly wrong," Lucretia stated blandly.

"Yeah, but it's that best I got," I admitted. "Does anyone else have a better plan or a plan in general?"

No one spoke a word after I said that.

I set the Grimoire back on the table.

Lucretia sighed. "I'm breaking out the wine for this."

"I haven't drunk alcohol in this life or my past life, but at this point, fuck it," I said dismissively.

Lucretia got up from her sofa and walked off to some other part of the mansion, while Erica, Arianna, and Godou just stared at me and Chakravartin.

"The fuck is today am I right?" I said sheepishly.

"Erica, you've had enough wine for now." I declared as I took the bottle and glass away from her.

"You give that back," Erica demanded. "I'm not drunk enough for this!"

"I need you sober tomorrow dammit," I said.

"Fuck sober!" Erica declared in an unladylike fashion.

I looked at her blankly, then suddenly proceeded to finish off the wine in the glass and drink the rest of the wine from the bottle.

"H-Hey! That's mine!" she shouted.

I set the bottle and the glass back down on the table and took a deep breath. "Not anymore."

"Arianna-san!" Godou shouted. "Please keep Erica-san from drinking any more."

Arianna, who was leaning on the stairs, drunk as fuck and laughing hysterically, "He called me Arianna-san!"

Godou sighed and turned to me. "Hey, Jack?"

I turned to Godou. "Yeah?"

"How are you not drunk yet?"

"That's a good question, I don't know."

"It's the Mantra in your body son," Chakravartin revealed, he was sitting down on a nearby chair, a few empty bottles of wine surrounded him.

"Huh, I forgot about that," I admitted.

"You forgot!?" the god exclaimed.

"I never knew how to activate it or use it, so of course I forgot!"

Chakravartin sighed. "Kids these days."

"But damn, Augus must have given Asura some strong ass sake before they fought on the moon," I said impressed.

"Hey Jack, one more question?" Godou asked.

"Shoot," I said.

"What would have my original life been like without you or Aesir entering it?"

I grinned sadistically causing Godou to regret ever asking that.

Too late now mother fucker!

"You remember all of those anime we watched was the protagonist was dense as fuck and had a bunch of girls falling head over heels for him left and right?" I asked still grinning.

"Yeah..." He said nervously.

"That was you in a nutshell."

Godou looked horrified. "WHAT!?"

"Yep, you had like ten girls after your dick, including two other Campiones, two Heretic Goddesses, and your sister!" I announced with a grin.

"My sister!?" Godou exclaimed mortified.

"Yep!" I said shamelessly. "And she still wants your vitamin D."

"WHAT!?"

"Well, technically she wants it from both of us."

"That's even worse!"

"Hey, it's not my fault your sister wants a kinky Shizuka sandwich between the two of us."

It was at this point that Godou decided to pass out.

"And my work here is done," I said with an impish grin.

Lucretia, who was watching the whole conversation, started clapping. "That right there, that was amazing."

"Thank you." I turned my head to Erica who was barely keeping her eyes open. "I guess I'll take her to bed then."

I walked over to her and put her arm around my neck. "Come on, let's get you tucked in."

As the two of us walked upstairs I couldn't help but feel as if I was forgetting something.

Something...anime as all fuck.

Fuck it, let's YOLO this bitch.

I opened the door leading to a rather lavish bedroom and set Erica down on the bed. I was about to leave the room when she grabbed my hand.

"Jack," Erica called out my name.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks for helping me up here."

I smiled at her. "No problem." I looked at her for a few seconds and sighed. "Erica, why are you drinking?"

The knight didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm the most useless person in the group."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're anything but useless, you're a knight and a witch, you're incredibly valuable to the situation at hand."

My eyes widened as she grabbed me by my collar and brought me down to meet her face to face, there were tears forming in her eyes as she grit her teeth.

"Your father is a Creator God and you know the future! Lucretia is the strongest witch in the world, how am I more valuable than that!" a few tears escaped her eyes as she wailed. "Why am I even here?"

I gently took hold of her hands on my shirt collar and removed them, I took a seat next to her on the bed.

"You're right," I began. "Compared to Lucretia, you're useless in terms of magical ability. But you know something?"

I grabbed her chin and made her face me.

"I'm just some random high schooler who just so happens to be a reincarnation, I have an energy inside of me that I don't even know how to use, and the only thing I'm good for is using the Grimoire. Compared to that, you're far more useful than me."

The room was silent for nearly a minute until I heard laughter from Erica. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Did it?" I asked smiling in kind.

"No." Erica deadpanned, but then she smiled. "But thanks for trying."

"Alright, how about this." I began. "If it weren't for you, Godou and I wouldn't be in this mess." I looked her right in the Eyes and gave her a warm smile. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Erica looked at me shocked, her face was a shade of red I had only seen from Shizuka.

She nodded slowly. She started to look incredibly drowsy and leaned on my shoulder.

"Arianna, get my back," she said in a mix of intoxication and drowsiness.

Ah, um...fuck.

"Hurry up!" she whined.

I clicked my tongue and sighed. "Ah, fuck it, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

I unzipped the back of her dress causing it to fall off, leaving her in nothing but her frilly white bra and panties. I picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed, I grabbed the blankets and covered her up with them as she smiled contently.

"Huh, that was easy, nighty night," I said as I walked to the door.

When I twisted the knob only the only to find out it was locked, it was then that I finally remembered what I forgot. And when it hit me, it hit me harder than anything the Soulsborne series ever could.

Lucretia had just trolled my bitch ass.

"Lucretia if you do not open this door up right this instant, I will ride your ass on this one!" I yelled.

"Oh, my~." I heard her say mischievously from the other side of the door.

"God fucking dammit!" I yelled.

When morning came I awoke to something I didn't expect.

Myself and Erica in bed, with her hugging me like a body pillow.

Okay, I know damn well I was sleeping on the floor last night, so then how did I…

I turned my head over to the sleeping Erica, still hugging me with a smile on her face.

"You're quite the handful, aren't you?" I asked rhetorically.

Erica choose this particular moment to wake up.

"Hmmmmm." she sounded as she woke up, her eyes stopped when they meet mine.

A shit eating grin made its way on my face. "So, was it as good for you as it was for me?"

The whole world was quiet for a total of 4.5 seconds, until finally.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Erica screamed, her face redder than the reddest thing in existence.

I, on the other hand, was laughing my ass off, rolling around on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my God, your face was priceless!" I shouted in hysterical laughter at her reaction.

"H-Hey, stop laughing at me!" she demanded.

"Alright, alright, just give me a second." I took a few deep breaths. "Oh God, that was fantastic."

Erica glared at me as I got up from the floor. "Did you do anything to me last night?"

"You know damn well I didn't do anything to you last night, I'm the one who should be asking that question." Erica raised an eyebrow while I grinned slyly. "Why was I sleeping in the bed when I distinctly remember sleeping on the floor?"

Her face quickly turned red. "I-I-um...I, um, you, um, I-"

 _ **Crash!**_

Suddenly the whole mansion shook.

Slowly I turned to the window to see it was raining heavily with thunder and lightning.

I turned back to the underdressed Erica. "Congrats, you've been saved by divine intervention." I deadpanned.

Erica quickly got dressed and we both ran out of the mansion, just in time to see a huge muscular man the size of large buildings with a long white mustache and beard. He was dressed in some kind of stone armor with a crown.

It was Melqart.

Good God this fucker was huge!

"Holy shit," I said in awe.

"Please wait, god!" Erica called out to Melqart.

The humongous god turned to face us. "How arrogant must you be, child of man, to stop a god's advance?"

Erica steeled herself. "Please forgive my disrespect. From what I can tell, you are the king of gods the Phoenicians worshiped long ago, Melqart."

"So there are still praiseworthy individuals who know the names of the ancient kings," Melqart said in a softer tone, the god turned to face us fully, the ground shaking with his steps. "I am Melqart, the king once known throughout this island...No, throughout these entire waters!"

Suddenly lightning struck the massive god.

"Verethragna," I said as I looked into the clouds.

"As always, you are adept at changing your form," Melqart said. "I must hurry."

Erica glowed red briefly to reveal her wearing black and red striped combat uniform as red motes of light disperse. I grabbed her hand as we ran to the car, in less than a minute we were at Arianna's car. Erica took the back seat while I jumped in shoot gun. I looked into the rearview mirror and grinned at who else I saw in the back seat.

"Mi'lady," I said to Lucretia, who was wearing a purple body-hugging dress.

"You didn't think I'd sit out on this fight when it concerns the whole of humanity did you?" she asked with a coy smile.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," I answered.

"Also, you'll need this," Lucretia said as she handed me the Grimoire.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, I turned to Arianna. "Floor it."

The car suddenly moved with the grace of a Michael Bay film as we speed towards our destination.

"Jack, does Aesir have any weaknesses?" Lucretia asked.

"He's a glass cannon," I stated.

"A what?" Erica said confused.

"He can dish out the pain, but can't take it," I explained. "Swords, magic, or even ramming this car into him would hurt him, even if he was in his Aesir form. Mortal humans have beaten him before, this is just take two of that. Another tip, go all out right from the start, there is no starting small with Loptr, I'll distract him while you dish out the pain, we split his attention between the three of us, don't give him any room to concentrate. Hit him hard and hit him fast, we're using basic hit and run tactics here. When he finally turns into Aesir run like hell, it's up to me, Verethragna, and Melqart from there on out."

"Again, there are so many ways this plan could fail," Lucretia said blandly.

"Where's Godou?" I asked.

"He wanted to stay behind, said he didn't want to get in the way. Chakravartin said the two of them would be watching the battle through his power." Arianna answered.

"Alright then."

Soon enough we made our way the ruins near the beach. Erica, Lucretia, and I all rushed out of the car and into the ruins to confront the gods while Arianna stayed in the car.

"Pitiful, isn't." said a childlike voice that came from my right.

I stopped my sprint sliding on the ground a bit, I turned quickly to face the child form of Loptr leaning on a wall watching Verethragna and Melqart converse.

Loptr continued. "These 'gods' have no other ambition than to destroy each other, it's utterly pathetic if you ask me."

I grinned, it's time to piss off a god!

"It's not like you'd be any better," I said, his head snapped in my direction, his eyes narrowed with silent rage. "You ghetto ass Yugi Muto looking mother fucker!"

I quickly rolled to the right as a large blue ethereal arm punched the ground where I once stood, creating the ground and causing a shockwave that destroyed some of the ruins around us.

 **BGM: Bayonetta 2 OST - Beyond Time**

"You would dare disrespect a god!" Loptr yelled outrage.

I chuckled. "You wouldn't be the first god I've disrespected before, don't go thinking you're anything special now!"

Loptr narrowed his eyes at me and grit his teeth, he was consumed by a blue light for a few seconds. When the light died down it revealed Loptr in his adult form. He wore a long, diamond-shaped, partially opaque cloak that glowed with blue light. The cloak itself is adorned with gold frames that form the symbol of Aesir, there were golden cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

"Arrogant human, I will rid you from this world." he declared, six blue ethereal arms appeared around him as he floated off of the ground.

His blue arms raised themselves up towards the sky, a white mist appeared between his arms, forming blue crystals.

"NOW!" I shouted.

A red flaming beam of energy and a super hot stream of fire hit Loptr square in the back, stunning him and causing him to lose whatever control he had on the crystals. The crystals fell right on top of his head, causing him to fall to the ground on knees. I quickly ran up to him as he tried to get up, my fist reared back, I delivered a devastating haymaker directly to his face. He fell back down on flat on his ass.

I stopped and turned around on my heel to look down at Loptr. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Loptr, my favorite evil flying kite!"

Loptr used his blue arms to push himself off of the ground, he looked at me with confusion and hatred.

"How do you know my name!?" he demanded.

"Oh, I know a lot more than just your name Mister Prophetic One," I said mockingly.

Loptr moved faster than I could see, practically teleporting right in front of me. His blue arms outstretched, ready to close in and flatten me like a pancake. With great speed, Erica appeared from her hiding place and slashed Loptr in the face with her sword, causing him to stop his blue arms and grip his face in pain.

I grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed his face into my knee, snapping his head back. I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying right into a large piece of concrete being sent at high speeds our way. I rolled to the left to avoid any debris from the resulting collision.

"You worthless humans!" Loptr shouted.

"You mad bro?" I asked condescendingly.

In response, Loptr flew up into the sky, a blue aura enveloped him as parts of the ruins flew up above Loptr, forming a giant tower made of stone. I smiled nervously as he pointed in my direction and sent the tower falling my way. Erica grabbed me by my waist and carried me as we ran from the impact zone at high speeds. The resulting impact shook the whole area violently.

Once Erica let me go, I quickly climbed on top of the roof of one of the nearby ruins.

"Oh, so close!" I shouted mockingly in a Bayonetta like fashion.

"You!" he shouted.

"Me!" I shouted back.

I started running as fast as I could as Loptr created countless orbs of blue energy and sent them hurtling in my direction. It was a good thing he didn't aim where I was going to be instead of where I was. As I ran I saw a house-sized fireball being conjured up in the air. I saw Lucretia on a rooftop point her hand at Loptr, the blazing inferno was sent straight into his back at blinding speeds. Loptr was sent crashing into the ruins below.

"He's finally starting to take us seriously," I told Erica as we ran.

"The more we make him angry, the more I regret this plan." the knight deadpanned.

Lucretia floated to us. "How long do you think we have to keep this up because at this rate I'll wear myself out before too long."

"Not long, I think one more insult will do it, but God damn Lucretia, they don't call you The World's Strongest Witch for nothing!" I praised.

"Thank you Jack," she said smiling, but slightly winded.

"Lucretia, I need you to hit him with your most powerful lightning spell and Erica, blast him to kingdom come."

"Got it," they said in unison.

Lucretia flew up into the sky to get a better view of where Loptr crashed and Erica ran atop the ruins to do the same. I calmly walked towards the crash site, filled with determination. The crash site was suddenly hit with a powerful stream of lighting and the biggest stream of red energy I had ever seen Erica produce.

"Come on Loptr!" I called out. "We're only worthless, pathetic, humans, right!? We couldn't possibly push you back, right!? Oh, Wait! You were defeated by humans before, weren't you! I believe their names were Bayonetta and Balder!"

Suddenly a powerful shock wave and a pillar of bright blue light erupted from the crash site. But the most shocking thing about this was the sheer amount of pure power being emanated from it. It was even greater than what Chakravartin had shown me during our first meeting.

A humanoid figure burst from the rubble and into the sky. He had intricate glowing gold markings all over his body that was most likely mystical in nature along with blue glowing skin. His hair was styled into a pyramid, and a glowing Chaos marking is visible on his forehead, his left eye glowed red and his right eye glowed blue. Whilst lacking any formal attired to speak of, he was adorned with golden frames that form various symbols relating to power. He also wore large, golden cuffs on both his wrists and ankles and sports a large Chaos symbol that hovers near his back as wings.

This is Aesir.

Well...the easy part is over now.

The god of humanity glared at me with his glowing eyes filled with nothing but pure hatred.

"You would dare speak their names in my presence!?" The furious god shouted his voice and power no doubt noticed by Verethragna and Melqart.

I shoot the urge to run away in the head and threw it out the metaphorical window.

"So what if I did!? What are you going to do about it huh!?" I shouted grinning smugly. "Come at me, bro!"

It was only due to the fact that I knew what he was going to do, that I was able to dodge the small blue laser of pure concentrated energy aimed at my face by tilting my head to the side.

Aesir growled in frustration, but he didn't act on his anger, he knew the game I was playing. If he snapped, I won, and his pride wouldn't allow that.

"You feeling pretty strong up there Mister Blue Da Ba Dee Dabba Da-ee!" I shouted, Melqart was right behind Aesir, who was oblivious to his presence, Melqart's gargantuan club pulled back, poised as if he was a batter playing baseball, I grinned as I saw this further infuriating Aesir. "All of that power right at your fingertips! Well, guess what!? I'm feeling pretty strong too!"

Seemed like that was the last fucking straw for Mister Blue's Clues as he pointed his finger in my direction, gathering untold amounts of cosmic energy at his fingertip. Pride be damned, there was nothing in this world that was going to stop him from killing me. That what was most likely going on in his head right now, until Melqart decided to let loose and hit him as hard as he could with his club, the resulting impact left a very satisfying bomb, sending Aesir straight across Sardinia at Mach speeds.

"HOMERUN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, if Godou was here, the look on his face would have practically been orgasmic at the sight of that spectacular hit.

"Child of man," Melqart called out to me. "Who was that being?"

"That was Aesir, The God of Chaos and creator of humanity," I said bluntly.

"God of chaos and humanity?" a voice that to my left.

I turned my head, it was Verethragna, his eyes were narrowed in the direction Aesir was sent flying.

"Hello, Verethragna," I said.

"Hello to you too Warrior. Could you please shed some light on to why his power is so gargantuan?" The war god asked.

"He's a true god from a different universe and one of the three creators of said universe," I explained.

The war god grinned savagely. "A greater challenge than anything I've ever face, you bring the most exotic opponents don't you."

"Quite, but I have a plan," I said. "Verethragna, you gave me your **[White Stallion]** ability, if I can get the perfect shot I can take away the source of his power, his eyes."

Verethragna narrowed his eyes at me. "So, you're planning to abuse the power I gave you to steal another god's power?"

I grinned. "Oh maliciously!"

The war god grinned savagely. "Bitchin'! How do we do this?"

"For this to work, I'm going to need your's and Melqart's help," I stated. "So, how about it, all three of us team up against the big blue bastard, who wants to rule and or destroy the world."

"Are you trying to use me, a god?" Melqart said dangerously.

I sighed, I had no patience for this shit right now. "Are you trying to question me, the son of Chakravartin, The Creator, and the guy with the Grimoire that is our only chance of winning."

Melqart laughed heartily. "To be in the presence of the Creator's child, very well Child of the Creator, it would be an honor!"

I smirked, seems that Chakravartin's name is well known throughout the gods.

"To think you were the child of the Creator," Verethragna said with mirth in his voice. "I certainly chose a very interesting warrior."

I smiled. "That, and I'm probably insane."

"I won't lie, you probably are."

"What is your name Child of The Creator?" I heard Melqart ask.

"It's Jack Gehrman!" I answered.

"Very well Jack Gehrman, let us grasp victory through glorious battle!" he bellowed.

Our heads turned to were Aesir was sent flying, his power was getting closer, we didn't have too much time until he came back. It made my blood boil with excitement, everything was going according to plan.

"How can you stand there and smile?" I heard Erica ask.

I had no idea I was smiling. "Honestly, no idea, just the thought of taking this guy down makes my heart race with excitement."

I took a deep breath to calm down, now was not the time to get cocky.

"You two should get out of here, it'll be hell on Earth from here on out," I said seriously.

"What!? No! We're staying right here!" Erica declared.

"If you two stay here you're going to die!" I shouted. "I couldn't live with myself if you two got yourselves killed and I could have stopped it!"

"What about you, won't you die too!?"

"It doesn't matter if I die!"

"How could you say that!?"

"I'll die if I run, I'll die if you stay, I'll die if I use this Grimoire! It doesn't matter what happens, I'm going to die no matter what choice you or anyone else picks!"

Erica's hair showed her eyes, her shoulders were shaking as she bit her lip. What she did next was something I didn't expect. She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pulled me down for a deep kiss. I stood there for a few seconds trying to process the situation, she pulled back, a trail of saliva still connecting us as she rests her forehead against mine.

"For luck," she said, her cheeks tinged with red. "You better come back alive you hear me."

I sighed. "You know I can't promise that."

I felt another pair hands on my shirt collar, it was Lucretia, she pulled me down for a deep kiss herself. She pulled back a red hue adorned her face along with a sultry smirk.

"Alright, now you _have_ to come back alive," Lucretia stated.

I stood there shocked as the two women left the ruins in a hurry.

"That escalated quickly," Verethragna said.

"No shit." I deadpanned, okay Erica I get, but Lucretia? The actual fuck!?

The hell was going through that woman's head when she did that!?

 **What went through Lucretia's head when she did that.**

Ichirou you bastard!

How dare you teach such a good looking boy your ladykiller ways and send him here!

The fact that he can keep up with my flirting doesn't help at all!

You know what fuck subtlety he's too good of a catch to pass up on!

I guess I'll never know why that happened.

Ha! Like hell I'm not going to interrogate her on it, but...knowing her she'll probably turn it into something kinky.

Alright, get your head in the game mister!

"Gentlemen!" I shouted to the gods. "Today we fight Aesir, a time/space controlling Creator God. He's literally pure evil, he's arrogant as all fuck, and is very pissy at the moment. You all know the plan," Aesir finally appeared before us, an ugly scowl on his face. I pointed at him.

 **BGM: Bayonetta 2 OST - Aesir**

"Group up, and hit him till he dies!"

Bloodthirsty grins adored both gods faces. "With pleasure!"

Verethragna used **[Gale]** appearing behind Aesir and then used **[Bull]** in an attempt to land a haymaker on Aesir's face. Unfortunately, Aesir blocked the punch with his hand, but he didn't notice the lightning striking down above him, Verethragna switched to **[Goat]** to absorb it. Lightning struck both gods, the electricity that hit Verethragna supercharged his **[Authority]** , in an instant both Melqart and Verethragna unleashed an incredible mountain of pure electricity against the chaotic god.

It didn't do a damn thing.

Aesir had both his arms outstretched in the direction of both sources of lightning, his hands crackling with chaos energy and lightning.

"Is this the best this world's gods can do?" Aesir materialized on of his blue ethereal arms and threw Verethragna up into the air, he used his blue arm to punch the war god, sending him into Melqart at blinding speeds. Aesir had punched Verethragna so hard that when the war god impacted with Melqart they both were sent flying. "Pathetic."

"Well shit," I said blandly.

Aesir snapped his head in my direction.

"You!" he wailed while I just smiled. "You, worthless, infuriating, asinine, scum!"

"Don't hate, mate!" I shouted gleefully

He charged towards me, but in his anger, he never saw the giant lighting charged club heading his way. The last thing he saw before the club hit him and sent him straight into a mountain was my knowing smirk. Verethragna appeared next to me in a gust of wind, the side of his head was bleeding heavily.

"He's got quite the one track mind doesn't he?" he asked rhetorically.

"Only when he's pissed," I said.

"And you tend to anger him very easily."

"I'm starting to think it's my natural talent at this point."

"Think you can keep doing that?"

"All too easy."

Suddenly a golden forcefield surrounded us, a large blue laser impacted it causing it to crack in various places. More cracks quickly spread across the barrier, but even still the barrier stood strong. Once the beam of chaos energy ended, Verethragna and I looked at each other.

"Less talky, more fighty." I stated.

"Agreed." he acknowledged.

Suddenly, I got a funny feeling, it was as if my entire being was coated in chaotic energy, it wasn't a very nice feeling.

"You feel that, right?" I asked Verethragna.

He nodded.

The Earth shook as Melqart made his way back to us.

"Thanks for the assist," I yelled. "But I think play time's over now."

The mountain Aesir was hit into was suddenly consumed by a bright blue light, vaporizing the entire formation. Then Aesir did something I wasn't expecting, he just straight up appeared right in front of us. One of his blue arms already coming down on us, if I hadn't rolled out of the way the moment I saw Aesir I would have been a bloody stain on the ground.

Shit! I knew Aesir was really damn fast, hell, he fucking flash steps during his boss fight. But the speed he displayed right here, and with no after image, it was like he fucking teleported with warning whatsoever. But I noticed something when he attacked, the feeling of chaotic energy left my body.

What the fuck is going on!?

Verethragna rushed Aesir with his golden sword, he slashed at The God of Chaos. Aesir's hands glowed red, causing the same feeling of being washed over with chaotic energy. He suddenly appeared behind Verethragna, two giant blue arms materialized and smashed the war god into the ground. Melqart shot a bolt of lighting at Aesir from his club, the same thing happened with Verethragna, glowing red hands, feeling the chaotic energy. Aesir appeared in front of Melqart and upper cutted the Ancient King with a giant blue fist sending him flying through the air.

It was at that point it finally clicked.

"Guys, whenever you feel his energy wash over, pulse your own energy out!" I instructed. "He's slowing down time!"

Verethragna rushed Aesir once again with his golden sword, Aesir's hands glowed red once more. But this time Verethragna sent out a pulse of gold energy, canceling out Aesir's chaotic energy. The God of Chaos never saw it coming, Verethragna slashed him with his divinity cutting blade at blinding speeds, leaving more and more gold slash marks on Aesir's body with every second.

Melqart was descending from the sky, his lightning-infused club raised high. Aesir tried the same thing with Melqart, too bad the Ancient King let out a pulse of divine energy, countering Aesir's own. The resulting impact shook the Earth so violently that it knocked me flat on my ass, but the sheer look of "OH SHIT!" on Aesir's face was fucking worth it.

"Melqart, that fucking awesome!" I shouted.

"Thank you young Jack!" the giant bellowed heartily.

Aesir burst free from the ground, his from marked all over with golden cuts and surging with electricity.

"You meddlesome human!" the furious god shouted.

I smiled condescendingly. "What's wrong? Starting to run out of adjectives?"

In response, he let loose many blue orbs of chaotic energy that zigzagged across the ruins. Verethragna and Melqart were busy blocking and dodging the one sent their way, I, on the other hand, stood in place confused as to why the orbs sent my way were hitting the area around me instead of at me.

"Wow, when it comes to me you can't aim for shit," I said blandly.

"Or can I?" Aesir said vaguely.

Oh, it's going to be one of those, isn't it?

I took one step back and deadpanned as the structure behind me started falling down, I stood there not moving a single muscle. I watched the beach without a care in the world as the structure fell on top of me, my body harmlessly fitting through the large square hole in the stone wall as it fell, bring up some dust.

I looked at The God of Humanity disappointingly. "Aside from your aim, you need to learn how to shut the fuck up too."

Aesir flashed stepped away from us and raised his hand over his head, massive amounts of chaotic energy could be felt emanating from the god. Multiple blue portals had opened up behind him, out of the portals came countess golden high military grade missiles that were from Balder's island from the first Bayonetta. Our surroundings were bathed in golden light with the golden sword stabbed into the ground. as Verethragna fully activated the full power of his **[Warrior]** ability. The war god pointed his sword at the missiles approaching us, and with a wordless command the swords raised up from the ground and shot themselves at the missiles.

None of the propellant explosives were able to get close to us as the golden swords kept flowing without end.

I'll be honest, Verethragna's **[Warrior]** looked like what would happen if Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay Night got Unlimited Blade Works.

…Dear God, that's horrifying!

Get that thought out of my head!

Once the onslaught of missiles ended Aesir opened up a larger portal, from this portal came a group of valkyrie military transports that dropped bombs large highly powerful bombs on us. Melqart used his divine protection, covering all of us in a golden force field. The bombs impacted the divine barrier, the explosions shook the surrounding area but left us relatively unharmed.

Aesir opened up another portal, this one much, much, larger than before. Out of this portal came the "System 19" Stunparon satellite laser. Now, most people would shit themselves at the sight of what is basically a giant space cannon, I was not most people, having two gods team up with you kind of boosts your confidence up by a lot. Then Aesir put his hand on the satellite and began charging it up with chaotic energy further enhancing the already devastating power of the weapon.

Without warning, a large blue beam of pure chaotic energy shot out of the satellite. When it hit the barrier, it shattered as if it wasn't even there in the first place. The large beam went straight through Melqart's chest, leaving a huge gaping hole where it pierced. I stood there shocked at what I saw; the storm clouds in the sky dissipated revealing the setting sun.

Wait a minute, where's Verethragna!?

"Get off of me!" I snapped my head in Aesir's direction to see Verethragna holding Aesir in a full nelson, most likely using **[Bull]** , and **[Goat]** to keep his hold on the chaotic god. In a move I had wouldn't have ever expected, Verethragna willed his golden sword to impale himself, along with Aesir. Both gods spat up a large glob of blood.

 **BGM End**

"DO IT!" Verethragna shouted.

Immediately I raised the Grimoire and fired it right in the direction of Aesir's face.

The Sun rose with the **[White Stallion]** heading to their source.

A bright light consumed the whole area, blinding me. Once the light died down I was greeted to the sight of a depowered Aesir, his skin wasn't glowing blue anymore and he wasn't emanating absurd amounts of chaotic energy, returning him to his form of Loptr. Both Loptr and Verethragna plummeted back down onto the beach bringing up a lot of sand. Once the sand cleared up it revealed Loptr standing up, the stab wound through his abdomen slowly healing. But Verethragna layed there on the blood-stained sand, dead.

Wait something is wrong here!

Why am I not in agonizing pain from my brain and blood being boiled by the curse of the Grimoire!?

I took out my smartphone and quickly went to the camera app, I used it to look at my eyes. The right eye was blue and the left eye was red, here's the thing, there was no power being produced by the eyes! They were dormant!

"Oh, I hate my life so much right now." I deadpanned.

"Believe me, I hate it much more." I heard as I received a powerful blow to my head, sending me all the way from the ruins to the beach, the sand breaking my fall for the most part.

I groaned in pain. "Okay, yeah, that fucking hurt."

I stood up on shaky legs, a warm wet sensation traveled down my face, I was bleeding pretty bad. I looked ahead of me to see Loptr walking towards me, pure disdain in his eyes. I was given no time to react as his fist embedded my stomach, sending me off my feet and launching me a few meters back.

Fucking hell that hurt!

I got on my knees, holding my stomach and coughing up copious amounts of blood.

"You know, you would have met a less painful death if you had not stolen what belongs to me." I heard Loptr said as his steps grew closer.

"Oh really now?" I said sarcastically.

Loptr painfully grabbed me by my hair and raised me to his eye level, Icey blue rage-filled eyes meet a defiant red and blue.

"But now I'm going to make you suffer." he declared.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I promise it'll never happen again," I said with as much sarcasm as I could.

I got an elbow to the jaw for that, the force of the hit sent me spiraling into the sand. After the world stopped spinning for me I got up slowly and spat out a gold of blood along with a mauler tooth.

"And yet you keep mocking me!" Loptr yelled through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry sir if you're having trouble with our customer service, call 1-800-Go eat a dick!" I shouted, grinning despite the pain.

"That wasn't funny," Loptr said in an unusually calm fashion as white mist gathered around his hands, it formed a blue sword made of crystal.

He took the crystal sword and stabbed it through my leg, it took everything I had just to not scream in pain.

"This is the greatest day of my life," I said through a pained and strained grin.

Loptr ripped the sword out of my leg causing me to grunt in pain, and grabbed me by my collar, lifting me up forcing me to look at his crazed face.

"Do you mind!? I'm trying to kill you!" he shouted hysterically, I think I broke him when I took away the Eyes of The World from him.

I laughed. "Hey, if I'm gonna die anyway, least I can do is make sure you don't get to enjoy it."

His eyes started twitching.

"Die." he punched me in the stomach, I coughed up a lot of blood.

"Die!" punched again in the stomach, coughed up more blood.

A giant blue glowing fist materialized around his arm. "DIE!" he shouted, punching me in the chest.

 _Rip!_

My shirt was ripped off due to Loptr's grip on my collar as I was sent flying...right into a rock formation on the beach. Unbelievable amounts of pain coursed through my body as I crashed into the formation, it cracked and caved in under the force I was sent into it, along with many of my own bones. Long story short I was buried under a small layer of broken stone.

I have only one word to describe the amount of pain flooding through my body right now.

"Ouch," I said weakly.

My consciousness was starting to fade, but I held on strong, if I was going to die, I was going to do it fighting to my last breath.

"A thought comes to mind." I heard Loptr say. "Why are you even here?"

What? The hell is he talking about!?

"Were you trying to play hero? Trying to save the day?" he asked as I heard his footsteps get closer.

I grit my teeth at just how hopeless this was, I stole the eyes, we somehow beat Aesir.

*Ba-Bump*

"You only prove me right, human, free will is a joke; nothing but a worthless illusion. You need only to obey me, the will of Aesir."

But it was all for nothing, Loptr was going to kill me and take the eyes back, Melqart and Verethragna sacrificed themselves in vain!

*Ba-Bump*

"You have shown me that I have been too soft on you humans, I'll have to make some examples to show why you should not disobey me."

Each word out of his mouth only served to piss me off!

*Ba-Bump*

"I'll start with you, then those two irritating wretches, then that boy that was with you too."

I let everyone down!

*Ba-Bump*

"Alas, I grow tired of your meddling, die."

Pure hatred and fury coursed through my being as I saw a giant blue fist coming down upon me. Hatred for Loptr, hatred for these damn eyes for not working. But most of all, hatred for myself for not winning, for letting down Erica, Lucretia, Arianna, but most of all Godou. He gave me the Grimoire, even after keeping secrets from him for years, he trusted me, believed in me to win, and I failed!

 _"Should I just give up?"_ I thought as the fist grow closer.

 _SNAP!_

 **BGM: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST - Rules of Nature**

The sound was heard through the entire area, my arm burst through the rubble I was encased in.

"What!?" I heard Loptr shout as my arm, coated in a fiery red aura, stopped his arm.

"Fuck! That!" I shouted in uncontrollable anger.

The ruble that encased me was vaporized as I shot up from the rock formation. I pushed the blue fist out of my way and grabbed Loptr by the face.

"Never said I was a fucking hero!" I shouted. "I'm a bit too gray on the inside to be one of those. Besides, I don't believe in heroes."

 _The time has come to an end  
Yeah, this is what nature planned._

I punched him in the stomach, causing an angry red shockwave to appear out of his back, and getting an citing a yell of pain from him. I kneed him in the ribs causing another powerful red shockwave, the force of the blow sent him up into the air. Grabbing Loptr by his leg, I slammed him into the remains of the rock formation, completely destroying it and leaving a crater in my wake.

 _Being tracked by a starving beast  
Looking for its daily feast  
A predator on the verge of death  
Close to its last breath_

I lifted Loptr up by his leg and threw him into the sand, the force at which I threw him left a large fifty-meter trench in the sand and sending him crashing right into the ruins. He used his ethereal blue hands to launch himself out of the trench, he looked at me shocked.

"How!? How did you suddenly get so strong!?" Loptr shouted.

Getting close to its last breath!

Moving faster than I ever thought possible, I appeared before him. I gathered as much power as I could muster before he could react, my fist was so consumed with the red aura that I could barely make out the outline of the appendage. I reared my fist back and punched Loptr in the face as hard as I could.

 _RULES OF NATURE!_

The resulting impact sent a shockwave throughout the ruins so power, it annihilated what was left of it, leaving a meteor-sized creator in my wake. Loptr was sent flying back to the beach, skipping along the waters of the ocean.

"Fuck you, that's how!" I shouted.

 _And they run when the sun comes up  
With their lives on the line  
ALIVE! For a while  
NO CHOICE! Gotta follow the laws of the wild!_

BGM End

As Loptr got his bearings back I randomly started coughing up blood, the thing was that it was sizzling and bubbling...as if it was boiling. My mind now free from rage was able to put the pieces together, it was the curse! Why did it choose now of all times to kick in!? Colossal amounts of pain surged through my body, more than anything I've ever felt before! It was as if my entire body was trying to deep fry itself from the inside out. But amidst the pain I finally noticed the red aura surrounding my body, confusion filled my mind until a certain word came through.

"Mantra," I muttered to myself.

Wait! If the curse is active, are the eyes active now too?

The Eyes of The World gave humanity the ability to create and oversee history. So let's create something. Despite the agonizing pain I was experiencing, I raised my arm forward, blood red light flooded my vision as I imagined what I wanted to create. As the light died down, I grinned savagely at what I was holding in my hand.

It was a very oversized sword, if it could even be called a sword, more like a heap of raw iron. The weapon itself was bigger than me, it had no crossguard; the blade itself being both wider and thicker than the grip, functions as an improvised one instead. A single bolt holds the blade and hilt together.

It was the Dragon Slayer sword from Berserk.

I guess my dormant Mantra keep me from using the eyes; if I wasn't in incredible pain I would have fangasmed over this sword. But I'm on a timer now thanks to the curse, I'm going to die today, that much I know. A sudden surge of pain and pure rage surged through my body, I dropped the sword and gripped my head in pain, I felt fluid leak out of my eyes. I looked the ground beneath me, droplets of boiling blood feel from my eyes.

Is this because of my Mantra?

I wasn't given time to think about it as extreme amounts of pain and rage flooded my head, I could barely see anything but red. I picked up the Dragon Slayer off the ground and looked at Loptr who was heading my way at high speeds.

I had only one last thought before I gave into my wrath.

 **BGM: Berserk Golden Age OST - Hundred Years War.**

KILL!

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I let out a roar of pain and rage so bestial it was practically inhuman.

My fiery red Mantra flared out like a blazing inferno, shadows covered my eyes leave only a blood red glow that represented my left eye and a deep blue glow that represented my right. The ground beneath me shook with every step I made.

The Earth cracked beneath me and I lunged Loptr with my sword raised high, Loptr reared one of his blue fists back. When the two blows meet the very ground underneath us shattered, but so did Loptr's blue fist. I head-butted the pyramid haired man, causing him the grab his face in pain. I spun around, using my momentum and the ridiculous weight of the Dragon Slayer I hit Loptr across the abdomen with my sword as if I was using a club. The former god was sent flying, but I didn't let that stop my assault. I sprinted at Loptr, easily catching up to his flaying form and started rapidly slashing at his body.

None of the slashes I landed did much damage, most likely because I'm not using a divine weapon, but I was always good at improvising. I raised my sword high, my red and blue eyes glowed with sinister intent, the Dragon Slayer was coated in a mix of red and blue chaotic energy. I brought my sword down with as much force as I could muster, a gargantuan sharpened slash of pure chaotic energy tore through the ground at speeds I'd never thought possible. Loptr attempted to block it with all six of his blue arms, it didn't do a damn thing, the blue arms were cut through as if they were paper. The moment the slash of energy came in contact with Loptr it exploded, causing a large smoke cloud to emerge, the former god was propelled from the smoke due to the sheer force of the explosion. A large deep heavily bleeding cut across his chest.

I sprinted into the smoke with my sword dragging along the ground, I jumped through the smoke, catching Loptr by surprise. I shoved the hilt of my sword into his stomach causing him to double over, I stabbed Dragon Slayer into the ground. Bringing my hands together, I delivered a powerful blow to the back of Loptr's head, sending him straight into the ground. I raised my foot up and started stomping on his head repeatedly, I stomped on his head one more time before I grinded the heel of my sneaker into his head, once finished, I kicked him in the head, sending him spiraling onto the beach.

I let out a growl of pure rage as I casually walked to Loptr on the beach, Dragon Slayer dragging across the sand.

"How dare you!?" he shouted as he made a pathetic attempt to get off the ground, but only succeeded in stumbling back into the sand.

As he attempted to get off the sand I raised my sword up high and brought it down on his head. I raised my sword up and brought it down again.

And again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again!

I raised my sword up once more, chaotic red and blue energy coating the blade, I held Dragon Slayer in an icepick grip and stabbed the blade down into Loptr's shoulder. The former god screamed in agonizing pain, I twisted the blade slightly causing him to scream in pain even more. A sadistic smile made its way onto my face, I kicked Loptr into the air and created a ball of chaos energy in my hand, I slammed it into his chest.

What I didn't expect was for him to have the same idea and slammed an orb of chaos energy into my head, sending the both of us flying. Loptr used his blue arms to land safely on the sandy beach, while I ungracefully tumbled across the sand. But with that blow to the head, I finally gained back my mind from the rage that consumed me. As I regained my bearings I looked at the damage I had caused Loptr.

 **BGM End**

I grinned. "Looks like I put you through the ringer while my body was on autopilot."

I gave Loptr no time to answer as I quickly closed the distance between us, but before I could land a blow on him he was consumed in a bright blue light. Once the light died down it revealed Loptr in his child form.

"You wouldn't hurt a small child would you?" he asked in desperation.

I immediately punched him in the stomach. "Of course I would, it goes along with my beliefs as a pacifist."

"Then why the brutality!?" Loptr coughed out in pain.

I grabbed him by his hair. "Cause I'll pass-a-fist through your face!" I shouted as I punched him with a Mantra coated fist.

The force of the blow sent Loptr flying a great distance across the beach, during his tumbling down the beach he transformed back into his adult form. He used his blue arms to regain his bearings, he looked at me with a mix of hate, confusion.

"I will not be bested by a mere human again!" he shouted. "I refuse to endure that humiliation once more!"

Loptr's body was engulfed by blue chaos energy, but the surprising thing was that the amount of energy he gave off was comparable to Aesir. Then suddenly, two gargantuan portals appeared, far bigger than anything he's ever done before. One was pure gold and the other was a mix of red and black, all manner of angels and demons spewed out of them, ever angel and demon I had ever seen from the Bayonetta continuity were here, including Bayonetta's demonic summons.

He just ripped two portals in space/time, right into Paradiso and Inferno!

"Okay, this is some bullshit!" I shouted outraged.

 **BGM: Dare by Stan Bush**

 _Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered  
And there's nowhere to turn  
You wonder how you keep going (going)  
Think of all the things that really mattered  
And the chances you've earned  
The fire in your heart is growing (growing)  
You can fly, if you try, leaving the past behind  
Heaven only knows what you might find_

I started violently coughing up boiling blood, I used my sword to balance myself as I hacked up more blood. This was starting to look hopeless again, but I wasn't going to back down now! Not when I was so close to victory!

"You put up a good effort human." I heard Loptr say. "But now you will fall!"

"Oh really now," I said sarcastically. "Well, if I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me!"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Have you lost your sanity!?"

"Sanity is a requirement for my kind."

"And what kind would that be!?"

I smirked. "The kind of reincarnation you don't fuck with!"

 _Dare, dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand  
Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare_

I jumped into the fray of angels and demons as my Mantra flared out like a blazing inferno. Blood and limbs of various sizes and shapes were all that was left in my wake as I tore through angel and demon alike. A Beloved brought its giant golden axe down on me, I dodged at the last second and sliced its arm off. I grabbed its huge axe and chopped the Beloved's head off with it, then reared my arm back and threw the giant axe like a frisbee, causing a cyclone of blood and limbs to fly everywhere.

 _Everybody's trying to break your spirit  
Keeping you down  
Seems like it's been forever (ever), oh  
But there's another voice if you'll just hear it  
Saying it's the last round  
Looks like it's now or never (never)  
Out of the darkness you stumble into the light  
Fighting for the things you know are right_

A Fortitudo fell on top of me in an attempt to crush me. I held its large foot up and threw it off me easily, I jumped into the air with it, dodging the fireballs it shot at me. As I came down I slashed my sword at its blue head, cutting it off effortlessly. I quickly sidestepped, dodging the redhead that snapped its jaws at me, it too met the same fate. I grabbed its tail and started spinning around in place, it's huge body crushing anyone dumb enough to get close. I threw the large angel as hard as I could.

"So long, gay Bowser!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

 _Dare, dare to believe you can survive  
The power is there at your command  
Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare_

An Insidious flew towards me, shooting lasers at me from it's eyes, I threw my sword into one of the laser firing eyes. I jumped high off the ground just a Temperantia punched where I stood, bring up a lot of sand, I landed on it's arm and ran up it's stone appendage. Rearing my fist back, I punched the Temperantia in that face, shattering the stone mask, revealing the hideous beast inside and sending it spiraling through the air. I jumped of the angel and the Insidious with my sword stuck in it's eye. I took hold of my Dragon Slayer, and with my Mantra enhanced strength, I slashed downwards, splitting the demon in half. The Insidious crashed into the Temperantia and the both of them crashed into a Sapientia. Still, in the air I raised my sword up high, coating it in red and blue chaotic energy, and slashed downward. The energy beam from my blade exploded on impact with the angels and demons, causing it the quite literally rain blood.

When I landed I sprinted across the battlefield as fast as I could, as I did I noticed a few particular demons fight their own brethren and angels alike. They were all female demons with insect like appearances wearing revealing dresses; Madama Butterfly, Madama Styx, and Madama Khepri were their names. The destruction they brought to the battlefield was incredible, and as a sadist myself, rather inspiring.

Loptr was finally in my sights, I coated my fist with as much chaotic energy and Mantra as I could and kept adding more despite the danger. I slashed at any unfortunate fool dumb enough to get in my way on my path to Loptr. At long last I finally made it to the former god, I slashed my sword down as he tried to use his blue arms to defend himself, slicing the ethereal projections into pieces.

I rammed my overcharged fist into his stomach, embedding it into his organs.

"ARGH!" Loptr screamed in pain.

I leaned in close. "Now let me put this a way you'll understand. I'm about to blow my load all over your insides."

The entire battlefield was grew quiet the moment I said that, I feel the eyes of every angel and demon on me.

"W-What the-"

"No homo." I interrupted.

 _Dare, dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand  
Dare, dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
The power is there at your command, oh  
Dare, dare to keep all your love alive  
Dare to be all you can be  
Dare, there is a place where dreams survive  
And it's calling you on to victory  
Dare, dare._

I unleashed the mix of chaotic energy and Mantra in my fist, the result was an energy beam blast the size of a mountain, shot at Loptr point blank.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Loptr scream as his body was vaporised, leaving nothing but his blue transparent soul.

I couldn't stop at just the body, if I did, he would just open a portal to another era to be reborn. I kept pushing more energy into the blast, making it two times bigger than it was before.

Loptr screamed fearfully as his very souls was being vaporized. "N-NO! STOP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-"

I collapsed on my back as the colossal beam of energy faded away, that was it, I was done, tapped out of power I had left in my body. Before me vision faded to black, I caught the sunset one last time.

I smiled with content as Death's embraces at long last took me.

 **Chapter End.**

Big, BIG thank you to reviewer Amatsumi for helping me edit this chapter! Thanks, bruh!


	3. Nerfed

**Chapter Two: Nerfed**

The first thing I noticed was that my head lay on something soft. Second, _everything_ was white and someone cranked the fog machine up to eleven.

"I won, right?" I asked.

"Would you be here if you didn't?" I heard a cheerful voice above me.

I looked up to see a slender young violet haired woman in her mid teens who wore her hair in twintails wearing a strange white dress.

This is Pandora, and my head was resting in her lap.

"I'll take it this is the Netherworld?" I asked the All Giving Woman.

"Yes, you're in the Boundary of Life and Immortality." she answered. "I am Pandora, your momma."

I looked at Pandora shocked.

I won...I really won!

I grinned as tears of joy fell down my face.

"I-Is something wrong!?" Pandora asked, confused.

"No, nothing's wrong." I said while wiping my tears. "I'm just glad I actually won."

She smiled warmly at me. "From the state your body was in when you got here, I'd say you had a hard time with whatever god you fought. I believe Chakravartin called him Aesir or something like that."

I sat up from Pandora's lap and looked over my body. It was completely healed, which was impressive, considering all the damage I took from Loptr, much less the Grimoire.

Still shirtless though.

I turned and faced Pandora. "So, you're my mother right?" she nodded rapidly. "I guess it would be good for me to have a mother after all this time, it's been about sixteen years after all, but better late than never. So, thanks for healing me mom." I finished with a grateful smile.

I thought to myself for a second. " _Still, it is kind of weird to have a mother that looks younger than I do."_

"No probl-" Pandora's eyes widened. "Hold on what did you just call me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, I called you mom."

The _entire_ Netherworld was silent. Alright, this was getting a _bit_ awkward.

"D-Did I say something wr-" I didn't get to finish as the violate missile known a Pandora tackled me off my feet.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou." I heard her say rapidly into my chest.

I snorted and held her with my left arm while I rubbed the top of her head with my right. We stayed together like that for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"Jack, that really does make me happy." Pandora said, giving me a teary smile.

I smiled along with her. "Ah, don't worry about it. I can only imagine how you feel, not being acknowledged by your own kids."

Pandora tilted her head in confusion. "How do you know that?"

I sighed. "Of course Chakravartin didn't tell you I'm a reincarnation."

"What?" she was even more confused now.

"Ah, don't worry too much about it." I said as we feel into another comfortable silence.

Pandora started to look nervous as she still laid down on me.

I smiled softly "Thinking about The Strongest Steel?"

Pandora looked at me, her jaw dropped. "...How?"

"Blame Chakravartin for not telling you." I deadpanned. "Don't worry about Rama, he won't be a problem."

"Jack I don't think you understand." Pandora started.

"Mother, the god I killed, Aesir, was a true god, a Creator God on top of that." I began. "More specifically, the god of chaos, humanity, and freewill. He can control space/time on a whim, not to mention he could destroy the world if he wanted to just as easily."

Pandora's face turned to shock at the info I just gave her on Aesir. "S-So, that means."

"Rama is getting one shot the moment he shows up." I finished smirking.

Pandora squealed happily while hugging me tightly. "My new son is the best!"

I grinned as she hugged me smiling brightly.

"Jack, could you tell me about yourself?" I heard my new mother ask.

I smiled as I got up from my spot on the ground. I wonder if the eyes still work? I snapped my fingers and in a blood red light a simple silver and black throne appeared, there was the image a a gold cross on it with some gold text above it. It read: The bird of Hermes in my name. Eating my wings to keep myself tame.

"I love these eyes _so much_ right now." I said grinning.

I sat down in the throne while Pandora sat in my lap. It was adorable really. Hm, I wonder if I she'll react to my teasing like Shizuka does? My smile was on full troll mode as I wrapped my arms around Pandora and brought her closer to me while I rested my chin on her head.

"How lucky I am to have such a beautiful and cute young woman as my mother." I said teasingly.

The reaction I got was better than I could have ever hoped for. She blushed pure red all the way to the roots of her hair, and started stuttering uncontrollably.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Cute!?" she stuttered.

"Hahahahahahaha!" I laughed heartily.

Pandora pouted in a adorable fashion. "That is no way to treat your mother young man!"

"Alright, alright, I'm done." I said smiling.

"So, can you tell me about yourself now?"

I sighed. "Where do I begin." I looked out into the white void that made up the Netherworld thinking.

I smiled wistfully as the answer came to mind, it was the perfect way to start talking about my life, both of them.

"Well, it was a dark and stormy night...stop me if this sounds familiar."

* * *

Godou and Chakravartin watched as the giant beam of pure energy Jack fired died down, through the Chakravartin's power using a large mirror. Godou's jaw was was practically on the floor throughout most of the fight.

"He won..." Godou said quietly, then his face broke out into a large grin. "He won! Hell yeah!"

Suddenly the front door flung open.

"Guys what did you see!?" Erica shouted as she rushed into the living room with Lucretia and Arianna following suit.

Godou turned around quickly, a wide grin still on his face. "HE WON!" he cheered, throwing his arms up in the air.

"YES!" Erica and Arianna cheered along with him.

Lucretia sat down on her sofa, her head turned to Chakravartin. "Do you have anyway for us to see the fight?"

The God's black skeleton face somehow turned into a grin, in his hands was a black blu ray disk. "I recorded the _whole_ thing, and added music too."

Lucretia looked blankly at the disk. "I don't have a blu ray player, much less a T.V."

The Spinner of Mantra snapped his fingers. "You do now."

The witch turned her head to see a rather large T.V. set up in the perfect place in her living room for everyone's viewing pleasure. The T.V. had a small sticker on the bottom right corner of the frame that said: 70 inch plasma wide screen T.V. _WITH_ Netflix. Approved by the CrimsonFucker! Lucretia just stared at the T.V. for a few second before shrugging it off.

"Now all we need is some popcorn." Lucretia said.

"Way ahead of you!" Arianna shouted from the kitchen.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as I looked up into the starry night above me.

"So, I'm a Campione now." I said turning my head to the stunning moon.

I'm a Campione. You know, I thought it would have felt good to say that if I ever became one. But in all honesty, it felt...hollow, compared to what was at stake a few hours ago. I really didn't give a damn about being a Campione.

I got up from the blood stained sand, still littered with the bodies of angels and demons alike. Purgatorio doesn't exist in the world of Campione, so this must mean they go straight to the human world instead.

Dragon Slayer was stabbed into the ground next to me so I picked it up and rested it on my shoulder. I looked myself over, I was practically drenched in blood.

I sighed. "Better make my way to the mansion."

" **Not so fast, young man."** I heard a seductive yet demonic voice say.

I turned my head to the left to see a dark green insect like woman resembling a scarab beetle, she wore a revealing dress that sported gold decorations.

This is Madama Khepri, a goddess of Inferno who controls time and the sun. The once contracted demon of Rosa, Bayonetta's mother.

"Alright, I'll bite, what do you need?" I asked, wanting to get this over with asap.

" **What the actual** _ **hell**_ **just happened here."** she demanded.

"A Creator God known as Chakravartin brought Loptr along with the Eyes of The World into this world, as you most likely saw, he just got wrecked."

" **Alright, that explains one thing. Now, why were the residents of Paradiso and Inferno summoned to this world?"**

"Since those to realms don't exist in this particular version of Earth, Loptr ripped a hole in space/time to Paradiso and Inferno. Then he basically got every angel and demon he could get under his control to try and kill me."

The demon sighed. " **Fan-fucking-tastic."**

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

" **Because the bastard didn't have the Eyes of The World, he didn't just rip a hole in the fabric of reality, he ripped Inferno and Paradiso** _ **from**_ **the world they were attached to originally, meaning every demon and angel that had a contract with a human just had it broken."**

"This just keeps getting better and better." I said blandly. That had to turn out well for at least SOME people.

" **And since** _ **you**_ **now have possession of the Eyes of The World, this makes you the new Overseer of Chaos."**

"Anything _else_ you want to lay on me." I said irritably.

" **You're no doubt going to have to have a meeting with Queen Sheba and Jubelius to discuss the situation."**

"And when will that be?"

" **I'm not sure, but they'll most likely come to you."**

"Great, more shit I'll have to deal with in the future." I sighed and looked to Madama Khepri. "You need any help getting back to Inferno?"

" **Yeah, the dimensions of Inferno and Paradiso haven't fully settled in and are a** _ **bit**_ **unstable so, I can't go back without your help."** the demon said with a sheepish smile.

"So, how did the other Madamas get back to Inferno?"

" **They went through the tear before it closed, I waited for you to wake up so I could get some answers."**

I nodded in understanding.

Alright, time to rip a hole in space/time. I closed my eyes and and felt for the chaos energy within me, once I found what I was looking for my eyes snapped open. Instead of burning amber, the color of my right eye was blue and my left eye was red. Red energy encased my hands as I raised them forwards. Suddenly, a red and black portal came into existence, along with an uncomfortable amount fatigue.

Madama Khepri looked at me amazed. " **Such a young human yet you have such a mastery over the powers of chaos"**

Holy shit, what the hell was that!? I check how much chaos energy I had left as I was a little out of breath. Doing that took a about a quarter of the energy I had, I've got to be conservative with the eyes.

I watched Madama Khepri as she walked to the portal. "I'm not human, I'm a Campione."

I saw her smirk before she entered the portal back to Inferno.

Okay _now_ it felt good to say I was a Campione.

As the portal closed I looked back up to the moon and ran a hand through my bloodied hair.

"I need a fucking shower." I said to myself.

I looked at the countless corpses of angels and demons on the beach. This would not do, the magical societies would be pulling their hair out trying to cover this up.

I used the eyes to transform the corpses and blood into something else. I snapped my fingers, and in an instant all of the corpses and blood turned into water.

There, this should fix things.

I used the eyes again to open another portal, this one blue. I noted that I felt _much_ less fatigued from this, must be because I'm not trying to rip open a hole into an unstable dimension.

Ladies and gentlemen, we have _learned_ today.

I stepped through the portal. It was an odd experience honestly, the oddest part about it was that I _didn't_ feel any sort of sensation when passing through it.

"Jack!" I heard Godou, Eric, Arianna, and Lucretia exclaimed happily.

"Sup." I said, popping the "p" sound.

"Sup? You just fought a god and all you have to say is sup!?" said Godou.

"Well the good and the bad are kind of canceling each other into neutrality at this point. Also I'm still pretty numb. The gravity of the situation hasn't completely hit me yet. And didn't even eat-"

"Alright we get it."

I turned to Lucretia. "Where's the bath?"

"Up stairs, first door to your left." she answered.

"Well I'm gonna take the _longest_ , _hottest fucking_ shower in the world. That came out wrong. Or did it?" I asked myself.

"I'll join!" Lucretia declared gleefully.

"If it was _any_ other time I would say yes," I started, "but I am tired, hungry, covered in blood, and most importantly I need some time to think about universe and contemplate the fucking I just gave it."

I placed Dragonslayer by a the closest wall near to me and walked up stairs.

* * *

I sighed in bliss as the hot water cascaded my head, large amounts of blood flowing down the drain. As my body was washed clean by the almost scalding water, my mind had took me back to what I had just done.

I killed someone.

I had killed Loptr, a person, sure he was a fucking asshole, but he was still a person and I killed him. I didn't just kill him, I killed countless angels and demons along the way, beings that were just as sentient as I was.

...And I felt nothing.

I ran a hand through my wet hair, the re moistened blood on my hand. It was just so easy to say fuck it and kill the bastard, it was easy to kill anyone else that got in my way.

Sure, the blood might be on my hands.

But in the end.

I watched as the water rinsed off the blood from my hand. "It'll just be washed down the drain."

"Still coming to terms with what you did, son." I heard Chakravartin say from the other side of the shower curtain.

"More like I'm coming to terms with my own apathy." I replied. "Also, fucking _knock_ next time."

"It's beneath me." The Spinner of Mantra said uncaringly.

I sighed. "I had a feeling you'd say that. So, why are you still here?"

"What, a father can't just have a talk with his own son?"

My eye twitched. "Cut the shit, what is it?"

"I'm here to give you the lowdown on your abilities."

"Yeah, that would be useful, shoot."

"Well, as you've already noticed, you have a limited reservoir of chaotic energy. It's produced by the eyes you now possess, but even as a Campione, the amount you can store in very limited."

"Yeah, I've already decided to use it sparingly."

"Good, because it's tied to the two abilities you've gained. The first, **[Eyes of The World]** you can create _anything_ you want, you can even rip holes in reality. But depending on what you use it for determines how much energy is needed."

"So ripping a hole into another dimension would cost more than ripping a hole into another place on Earth, right?"

"Yes, this would be the same if you wished to create something out of this universe. For example, Excalibur from the TYPE-MOON continuity, you could create the blade itself, but it would just be a fancy piece of metal. You'd need to comprehend to object in question if you wanted to recreate it in it's entirety."

"Comprehend?" I asked while looking over the selection of shampoo.

"Yes, without understanding of what you're trying to create, would you be able to make what you wish a reality?"

"No." I said simply.

"But the eyes are also a very good learning tool."

"Really now?"

"Yes, the eyes are a tools that control space and time. They can even go beyond it, and see into other realities, as long as you know _what_ it is you want to create and _where_ it comes from, you _can_ gain the knowledge to truly create whatever object you wish."

"So, it's like tracing from TYPE-MOON but on crack. I get the feeling there's a catch to this."

"The cost of gaining knowledge comes with the price of a large amount of chaos energy."

"I'll refrain from doing that too much then."

"But wait! There's more!"

"Oh God."

"Objects of mystical origin will be rejected by this reality, for they do not exist in the first place. For example, take the Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles. If you created that weapon completely, shape, substance, power, history, it would be impossible for it to sustain its existence for a long period of time. Long story short, if you ever make The God Slaying Blade, I hope you're _REALLY FEELING IT_! because it'll be erased from existence in ten seconds after its making."

I groaned. "God fucking damnit!"

"Your other ability **[Remembrance of Time]** is rather straightforward. Using the eyes and chaos energy, it can allow you to pull things from the future and or the past for a limited amount of time, five seconds at most."

"These eyes are _very_ limited." I deadpanned.

"Did you _really_ think you'd start out OP as all fuck."

"Well, these _are_ the Eyes of The World, so kind of."

"Well, you're not, who do you think you are? Shirou Emiya, bitch this ain't no Unlimited Blade Works. But I am proud of you son, you unlocked your Mantra and finally became a Campione." Chakravartin said.

I looked at the wall ahead of me as I processed the information I had just been give. I remembered how it felt when I first used Mantra, the ungodly pain, the indescribable, unnatural rage. It wasn't something I was comfortable using, even as a Campione, I know damn well that if I didn't handle such a volatile energy with care, it would mean the end for me and everyone near me.

"I...don't think I really like using it. The Mantra I mean."

"That makes sense, while you may have the body of a Campione, it is still vastly inferior to the bodies of the demigods from my previous world."

I sighed. "All this power and I'm barely able or willing to use it."

"You may be limited in your abilities, but it's how you use it that matters."

I saw a gray flash of light, signaling that he had gone back to the Event Horizon.

Hot water continued to flow down my body as I came to one final conclusion.

"Fuck, I've been nerfed."

 **Chapter End.**

 **What did you guys think of the grand fight with Aesir/Loptr last chapter?**

 **Also hopefully this chapter will explain that, no, I am not completely over powered, I do have my limits.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **Bonestar: Thanks man!**

 **Casper2222: I'll do my best!**

 **Huntermolder: It's cool man, you do you, I'll do me.**

 **Superfanman217: Thanks!**

 **Piddle: You've given me some awesome ideas bruh!**

 **Anon: TFS for the win, am I right?**

 **Tsunashi777: Have I been nerfed enough sempai?**

 **Lurker: Thanks! I'm going to start getting into original story territory after the Athena arc.**

 **Bored: While I do respect your opinion, look up the Campione fic "The Birth of a New Campione."** _ **that**_ **is textbook wish fulfillment. My SI in the last chapter got nearly beaten to death, his blood and brain boiled excruciatingly from the inside out, and was sent into even** _ **more**_ **catastrophic pain along with unwillingly being sent into a berserker like state. I don't think anyone would wish that upon themselves.**


	4. And Then There Was Pizza

**Hey guys what's up.**

 **I'll be honest with all of you, I didn't expect this story to get as popular as it did. I mean seriously, this escalated quickly. But it is sorely lacking in reviews guys.**

 **I love to read what you guys think of my story.**

 **I accept criticism both good and bad, it helps me get a better understanding of my audience and helps me grow as a writer.**

 **Also I'm experimenting with a Third Person Perspective in this chapter, tell me if you guys like it or hate it.**

 **And remember, I have review responses at the end of every chapter.**

 **Now on with what you guys want!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: And Then There Was Pizza.**

Godou, Erica, Arianna, and Lucretia all sat in the living room staring at the object that Chakravartin had left for Jack.

Godou was the first to speak up. "Okay, seriously, what is that?"

It was a rectangular metal object, the top of it was silver with three lines run on it all meeting in the middle and the silhouette of a typical grey alien head near the edge on one of the sides. Everything else however, was black.

The four of them couldn't make heads or tails of the thing.

"I have no idea," Lucretia stated. "But I'm not going to touch it. It probably contains the unknown evils and horrors of some high schooler's twisted mind…"

* * *

 **With Jack in the shower**

"I have the strangest feeling that someone is talking about my browser history," Jack's eyes widened in horror. "Oh shit. Did I delete that!?"

* * *

 **Down stairs**

Goudo sweat dropped. "That's...oddly specific…"

Erica nodded. "But who knows what it could be? For all we know it could be some kind of dangerous magical device."

"I guess that we should wait until Jack comes down to check it out." Arianna said, before she realized something. "Erica, what time is it?"

Erica glanced at the grandfather clock near the new T.V. "About 10:30."

The maid got up and headed to the kitchen. "I'll go get started on dinner."

"You might want to put a hold on that Arianna." Godou suggested.

Arianna tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"You see Jack developed a certain quirk over the years, whenever he's stressed he cooks food to calm himself down."

Erica, Arianna, and Lucretia looked at Godou incredulously.

"What?" Lucretia asked.

A shout came from upstairs.

"Hey Godou, where did you put our bag of clothes!?" yelled Jack.

"Second door to your left!" Godou yelled back.

"Thank you!" Jack said as his footsteps grew quiet.

Godou turned back to the three girls.

"So, what was this about Jack cooking when he's stressed?" Erica inquired, wanting to know more about the man that had just save everyone's lives by the skin of his teeth.

"Ah, you see, Jack and I became friends when we meet in elementary school. And at the time my parents were pieces of shit… And workaholics that couldn't cook for shit either."

The girls decided not to press on the subject of Godou's parents. It was obvious that he had a good bit of disdain for them, but it was now way more obvious that Jack had influenced him when they kids.

"So, when he heard about us having to rely on grandparents to make food for us, he headed over to my house with me right after school and cooked for Shizuka and I. I didn't question it when I first saw him cook, but when our grandparents caught him on the stove they nearly had a heart attack."

The young man smiled nostalgically at the memory.

"But yeah, he's been cooking for us for so long it's become a habit of his, and after the shit he went through with Aesir, he'll be cooking up a feast tonight."

As he finished they heard Jack's footsteps as he climbed down the stairs.

"Lucretia, I'm about to raid the kitchen!" Jack said excitedly as he walked into the living room.

Erica, Arianna, and Lucretia blushed at what Jack wore as he sat next to Godou.

Jack wore a pair of black sweat pants, that was it. He didn't wear a shirt, showing off his well developed, muscular body.

"Why didn't you bring another shirt, Jack?" Godou asked, oblivious to the blushing girls around him.

"In my defense, I didn't think we would be here for more than a day or two then leave." Jack explained, much less oblivious to the blushing girls.

"But wasn't that your favorite shirt, the _Queen_ one, right?" Godou asked.

Jack sat rigid as his best friend's words processed through his head.

"I suddenly feel a lot less sorry about killing Aesir in cold blood now." he said with an innocent smile.

Godou sighed, Jack was way too attached to that shirt. He didn't know why, but since finding out that Jack was a reincarnation, that and along with his love for music, he figured that _Queen_ was most likely a band from Jack's world.

"Never mind. Hey, can you tell us what this is?" Godou pointed to the black and silver rectangular object on the table.

Jack's eye widened as he spotted the object on the table.

"My god, it's the most powerful device in my universe!"

Everyone besides Jack slowly backed away from the object thinking it was extremely dangerous.

"Kingdoms rose by its power, empires fell into oblivion. The demon Jaraxxus, Eredar Lord of The Burning Legion was called upon by its might! The Hollows of Londor seek it's power to give rise to the Ashen One! Warriors far and wide fought in its name, For Honor. It created the Hyperdimension, subcategory: Neptunia! Terrorists were stabbed in the back! Garry got his mod! And someone got an erection!"

As Jack rattled off this list of impressive-sounding potential events, fear spread over their features more and more. Except that last one, to which Godou responded:

"Wait, hold on, what was that last-"

"It is..." Jack opened the top half of the device like a sideways book. "...my god...damn...laptop."

As soon as the words left Jack's mouth everyone face faulted.

Godou shot up from the ground and yelled. "IT WAS YOUR FUCKING LAPTOP!?"

Jack grinned. "Yes!"

Godou sighed. "Why do I bother?"

"Because I'm the only one besides your grandfather that understands women, that and I'm your best friend." Jack retorted.

The new Campione pushed the power switch on the laptop that of also in the image of a grey alien silhouette. The letters, numbers, symbols, touch pad, and even the power button on the laptop started glowing red. He entered in his password and grinned as he saw his desktop screen; all of his apps were still there, including the ones not from this world, especially the ones not from this world.

Erica sat down with Jack on couch on his right, and Goudo took a set on Jack's left.

Godou looked confused as he observed the wallpaper. "Jack?"

"What's up fam?" Jack replied.

"Isn't that guy on your wall paper holding the same sword you made in your fight with Aesir?"

Jack stopped and looked at the wallpaper. It was Guts from Berserk clad in his berserker armour hunched over a stone pillar at night, with stars and the moon in the background to contrast Guts's black armour, there was japanese text at the bottom of the picture that said Berserk.

"Ah, yeah, this is where I got the idea for the sword from, it's called Dragonslayer." Jack started. "It's a manga called _Berserk_ , it's a dark fantasy manga about a man named Guts the most badass person I have ever seen in manga."

"I've been meaning to ask, Jack, what's your world like?" Erica inquired.

"Normal as all hell, no magic, no Heretic Gods. Just completely normal." the Seventh Campione explained. "Pop culture in this world and mine are almost completely different, well except for Star Wars, that and I died in 2017."

Godou was shocked. "But it's 2010 right now!"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know. In my world I was born in 1999. Died in a plane crash when I was seventeen."

Godou decided to change the subject fast. "I'm guessing you're pretty elated that you've got your laptop back, right?"

Jack opened up Steam as Godou said that and looked through his library. "You have no god damned idea; I can finally get around to deleting my damn browser history."

" _Bayonetta_?" Arianna said confused as she looked at Jack's Steam library. "Isn't that the game you said Aesir was from."

"Yeah, he's from this game." Jack confirmed. "Now to see if all my songs on Itunes are still there!"

Almost immediately his stomach growled rather loudly.

"Oh yeah, I haven't eaten anything all day. Lucretia, it's time to raid the kitchen!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

The witch in question shrugged. "Go nuts."

Jack looked through his playlist until he found what he wanted.

"And by the way," Jack started, "Since Queen exists here, …it is time for you to see the face of God."

He then blasted Bohemian Rhapsody.

Jack got up from his set. "I'm going to make so many pizza pies, you know where to find me."

Arianna got up too. "I'll make soup!"

Erica paled in horror much to everyone's, except for Jack, confusion.

"Go for it!" Jack said cheerfully.

The poor knight was as white as a ghost at this point.

"Ciao!" and with that, the Seventh Campione went on to make dinner.

"We're all going to die." Erica said with absolute certainty.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

Jack wiped the sweat off his brow as he sat down in near by chair.

"It's finally done" a flower covered Jack said as both him and Arianna looked at their handy work.

"Eighteen different pizzas." Arianna said in awe.

"Don't forget your soup." Jack reminded.

Arianna sent a thankful look Jack's way. "Thanks for reminding me, it's just about done. Um, can you go get the others?"

"Sure," Jack said as he got up from his chair.

Jack walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The new born Campione glanced at the clock.

"Jesus Christ, it's midnight already." Jack shook his head as his eyes landed on the trio of Godou, Erica, and Lucretia.

Godou and Lucretia were sleeping on separate couches. Erica herself was on his laptop watching a Bruce Lee movie.

 _"Oh yeah, I forgot, in the Light Novel she was really into Bruce Lee movies."_ Jack thought as he watched the blissfully unaware and sleepy girl.

Jack quietly made his way behind the Copper-Black Cross Great knight. "So, which Bruce Lee movie is this?"

"AH!" Erica shrieked as jumped almost a foot in the air.

She looked frantically throughout the room until she spotted Jack looking at her with an amused smile on his face.

Eica breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez, Jack, don't sneak up on me like that."

"I make no promises." Jack said, Erica pouted in response. "So, which Bruce Lee movie is this? I never watched Kung Fu movies back in my old life...or this one."

"Ah, this one is _The Chinese Connection_ , it has my favorite fight scene." she explained with stars in her eyes. "Now shush, the fight's about to start."

Jack stayed quiet as he watch the movie.

His jaw was dropped by the end of the fight scene, Bruce Lee had beaten the shit out of an entire dojo by himself!

"Dear God, that was one of the most badass things I have ever seen." Jack said in pure honesty.

"I know right!" Erica exclaimed.

"I need to watch more Kung Fu movies, because that was fucking cool. Alright, let's wake Godou and Lucretia, dinner's ready."

"It's about time!" Erica looked at Jack irritated. "Shame on you for making a young lady wait."

"For shame!" Jack exclaimed mockingly as he went to wake up Godou.

* * *

 **Two sleep-deprived minutes later…**

"You two made all this!?" Godou yelled as he looked at all of the pizza.

"Yes!" Jack and Arianna said in unison.

"I am honestly impressed." Lucretia said as she took a set at the table. "Getting served food by a Campione, I'm quite honored."

"Ah, think nothing of it." Jack said with an innocent smile. "DIBS ON THE THREE MEAT STUFFED CRUST PIZZA!"

He immediately wolfed it down before anyone could do anything else.

"...How!?" Godou shouted in horror.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday, that and the fact that when someone becomes a Campione, their appetite is heavily increased in order to compensate for the reborn body." Jack explained.

"Really, does that happen for all Campione?" Godou asked.

This time Erica spoke. "Apparently so, Lord Salvatore ate a monstrous amount of food the moment he woke up after being reborn."

"Speaking of being reborn," Lucretia turned to Jack. "Jack, does the name Pandora ring any bells?"

Jack stopped the slice of pizza heading to his mouth half way before he set the slice down. His eyes flashed red and blue and then snapped his fingers. A blue portal appeared next to Jack the size of one of the portals form…well…Portal. What everyone besides Jack saw through the portal was got their attention, it was a violet haired young woman sleeping on Alucard's throne from _Hellsing_.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey, Pandora." Jack said in a childish fashion.

Pandora's eyes opened up droopily and she yawned adorably.

"Jack, who is that?" Godou asked nervously.

"Just said it was Pandora." Jack retorted.

Pandora began rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Hmmmm? Jack, is that you?"

Jack smile wryly. "Yeah, it's me."

"...What?" Pandora asked, she blinked a few times. "Jack?...JACK!"

"That's me."

"How in the world did you do this!?" Pandora demanded. "You ripped a hole right into the Netherworld!"

"My ability **[Eyes of The World]** is particularly versatile." Jack explained.

"Best. Son. Ever." Pandora said in awe.

Erica sighed. "Alright what else can your **[Authorities]** do?"

Jack gave Pandora one of the pizza pies and leaned back in his set.

He sighed. "Oh boy, where do I begin with this?"

* * *

 **One info dump later...**

"...and I can most likely slow down time." the Campione finished.

Everyone looked at Jack with wide eyes as he ate another slice of pizza.

"GM nerf this hacker!" Godou yelled.

Jack smirked. "Nerf this." he snapped his fingers and grabbed his laptop from within the portal. He snapped his fingers again the close it. "I have been waiting so long to make an Overwatch joke."

Godou hung his head down. "I don't even want to know what that is."

"Besides Bro, I've already been nerfed to hell and back by my father Chakravartin...well, not so much nerfed as much as informed of my limitations." Jack began. "You see I've got a small very limited reservoir of chaos energy, if I get to reckless with it I'll be defenseless."

Lucretia looked confused. "What about the red flaming energy you used against Aesir?"

Jack flinched in fear. "Ah, mantra, yeah I'm going to do everything in my power to not use that ever again."

Arianna had a shocked expression. "But why? You completely outclassed Aesir when you used your mantra."

Pandora sighed. "Mantra is an incredibly volatile energy, just using it in small amounts would turn a man to ash faster than Prometheus' Grimoire."

Jack hummed in acknowledgement. "Only reason I didn't burst into flames during the fight was because my body had adapted to having mantra in me since I was reborn into the world, but since I was reborn as a Campione..."

"The amount of time you can use mantra before you die has been limited even more so due to gaining an unadapted Campione body." Lucretia finished.

"Exactly, the only way I would be willing to use my mantra is with the use of [Eyes of The World] or as my final stand."

"Is there anything else to know about mantra?" Erica asked.

"Chakravartin and I are the only beings in this universe that can use it." Jack informed. "There are also eight types of mantra Pride, Lust, Wrath, Vanity, Greed, Violence, Melancholy, and Sloth."

"I'll take a shot in the dark and say your mantra is wrath." said Godou.

Jack nodded. "Yup, and it's that most dangerous of them all. The more pissed I am, the more powerful I become, and in turn the faster my body destroys itself due to the amount of power am outputting at one time. But the saving grace of all this is that being a Campione means that I've got one hell of a healing factor, I call three minutes tops until I drop dead from using it on extended periods of time."

Godou sighed. "Yeah, when you put it like that, you're really nerfed."

"Preaching to the choir on that one." Jack agreed. "I mean, I am still vastly overpowered by this world's standards. Seriously, give some time to plan and I could still one shot Rama."

Erica tilted her head. "Then why do you are you talking like it won't be enough?"

"Well, because my main strategy would be to rush in and hit my opponent with everything I got." Jack admitted. "The plan I came up with for Aesir was something I made up on the spot. Lucretia was right when she said the plan would have gone wrong, because when it mattered most I nearly fucked it up for everyone."

Erica was shocked. "W-Was that literally your first ever fight."

"I have had no prior combat experience until my fight with Aesir, that fight was won by luck, not skill. But even still, I'm just glad we got out of this whole mess safe and sound, well for the most part."

"Well Lord Gehrman," Jack raised an eyebrow at the way Erica addressed him. "I've come to a decision."

Erica stood up from her set and with an amount of grace and elegance that Jack had never before witnessed, she took a small step back, bowed lightly, placed her right hand over her heart and declared, "This Knight, Erica Blandelli, of the Copper-Black Cross, swears that from now onwards, you shall be the master of my sword, and to you I shall offer my body and loyalty."

All eyes were on Jack, not that he cared.

The young man sighed then finally spoke. "I decline."

Everyone had their jaws dropped at the Campione's answer.

Erica looked like she had just been slapped in the face. "What!?"

"Erica, answer me this simple question: How long have we known each other?"

"I...um...we..." Erica struggled.

"Erica we've known each other for only two days and you're already swearing your eternal servitude to me. Hell first time we ever meet you pulled a knife out on Godou and I, and now you've done a complete 180, if I didn't know so much about you before I meet you, I would have thought you were bipolar."

Erica flinched at that remark.

Jack cringed as he realized what he had just said.

"I'm sorry for putting it like that, I'm can be extremely blunt at times. But the whole reason of myself declining is a literal case of: It's not you, it's me. Because Erica, I know you better than you know yourself. You're a courageous, passionate, and strong willed woman that shows no fear while fighting. You let nothing stand in the way of what you want. You tend to tease shamelessly tease people who are close to you. You're a very lazy person when not working, with a habit of oversleeping and sometimes outright refusing to get up in the morning. You're borderline sadistic to those who have wronged you, even in the most minor of ways. You're willing to do anything it takes to win, but you're honorable enough to not use magic if your opponent can't use it."

Erica couldn't even begin to form words.

"Now, after all this, what is one thing you know about me besides that fact that I'm the son of a Creator God, I know the future, and I can cook."

The Great Knight hung her head down, unable to meet Jack's eyes.

"I'm not saying any of this to be mean or hurtful, but doesn't any of this seem...I don't know _disturbing_ to you. Because it is for me, I feel like a creep. You know barely anything about me, while I know your whole life story. It makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

Jack took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Erica, let me tell you something about myself. I'm a bleeding heart, I like to make people laugh, I'm loyal to my family, extremely so. But I'm vain at times, I can be selfish, I'm perverted, I'm vulgar, I can be inconsiderate, I'm a whole lot of things. Erica, I want you to look me in the eyes when I ask you this."

Erica looked Jack right in the eyes, her despondent expression almost made Jack flinch, but he knew it was too far to go back now.

The red and blue eyed young man put his hands together, his fingers intertwining, and he leaned forward, closer to Erica.

"Erica Blandelli, of the Copper-Black Cross I ask you this, not as a man, or a high school student or whatever. But ask you this as a Campione even if I don't feel like one: Do truly feel it in your heart to follow a king that fears his own power?"

Erica let out a breath she didn't know she holding in, she took a good long look into Jack's eyes and sighed.

"You've given me a lot to think about, Jack." Erica said dryly.

Jack leaned back into his set. "Take all the time you need, Erica. I'll respect whatever decision you come to."

She nodded then walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, with Arianna following close behind. The whole mansion was quiet except for the sound of their footsteps.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" Lucretia asked.

Jack nodded with utmost certainty. "Yeah, in the _Campione_ story, she straight up fell head over heels in love with Bro here after he beat Verethragna, and she hadn't even known him for more than two days."

Godou was taken back a bit by that tidbit of info. "When you put it like that, it kind of seems like..."

"You're living a goddam fairy tale, right?" Jack finished.

Godou nodded. "Exactly."

"And that's why I'm doing this, I'm giving her a choice just like I did with you." Jack revealed.

"So, you're just looking out for her." Godou stated.

"Of course, girl's got the right to make her own choices, to go off the script laid out for her."

Lucretia smiled at Jack. "You truly are a good man."

Jack snorted dryly. "Lucretia, if I'm such a good man, then why do I feel like a peice of shit." the Campione shook his head. "Alright, I'll clean up here, you two get some sleep."

"You sure you don't need any help?" asked Godou.

"I'll be fine." Jack answered.

Godou got up from his set and left to go to his bedroom. Lucretia herself took one last glance at Jack before doing the same.

Jack rubbed his temples as he felt the signs of an oncoming headache.

"What a fucking day." he said to himself.

 **Chapter End**

 **Review Responses.**

 **Lurker: Kind of...I guess, I mean she is a Greek Deity. Seriously take one look at the romance between the Greek Gods and this is tame in comparison.**

 **kumbrakarna: Thanks man, and of course I'm going to continue Eldritch Gamer!**

 **Thedarr24 and Draconis23: I most likely would, for shits and giggle of course. Maybe I'll create Voltron or a Megazord, that would be some shit, am I right?**

 **ARSLOTHES: My SI is OP enough as it is, if he got even more powerful it would be treading Gary Stu territory.**

 **Akuma-Heika (Review 1): Don't worry, I know just which gods I want in this story.**

 **Akuma-Heika (Review 2): Thanks for the info, man. Yeah I was dragging the fight on for far too long, I'm not very experienced in writing fight scenes.**

 **Akuma-Heika (Review 3): Melqart got axed off by by Aesir's very own friendship cannon while Verethragna technically killed himself, [White Stallion] hit Aesir not Verethragna. So in the end I've only got two [Authorities], [Eyes of The World] and [Remembrance of Time].**

 **Lazymanjones96: Here's your daily serving of The Campione of Wrath, enjoy.**


	5. A Decision Made

**AYYYYYYYYE!**

 **What's good guys! Bet you saw the last of me, huh?**

 **You were right, because it is I, DIO!**

 **Wait, never mind. Dio left with Zelretch an hour ago...sad face T-T.**

 **Anyway I decided to keep using first person perspective when the story is following me, but when the story is following another character, it gos into third person.**

 **Anyway, have fun with this, and remember to review!**

 **Chapter Four: A Decision Made**

It had been a week ever since I had killed Aesir and became a Campione. Not much has happened honestly, I just experimented with my **[Authorities]** some more, getting a better grip on my abilities.

I swung at the tree in front of me with a red, almost white-hot sword that emitted motorcycle-like sounds. The sword in my hand was Red Queen from _Devil May Cry 4._

The tree was cut cleanly in two without any resistance.

I gave a low whistle. "Timber."

I hadn't tested out recreating any mystical objects, but anything that was straight-up science and technology was easy to make...if it wasn't complicated as all fuck.

Red Queen was most certainly complicated as all fuck. I didn't anticipate having to create and comprehend every process in creating the sword.

Yeah, as long as what I made _wasn't_ magical, I didn't need to see the history behind it. But I did it anyway for this sword due to how fucking hard it was to handle.

"A motorcycle sword, _really?_ " I turned to my left, it was Godou.

"Don't dis Red Queen." I wined.

Godou sighed. "Oh god, you named it."

"Hey, most of the weapons I've made already have names."

"And said weapons are _ridiculous._ "

"Okay, okay, I get it. The Fusion Sword from _Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_ was a little overkill."

"How would someone even go about _using_ a sword like that!?"

I stabbed Red Queen into the ground and smirked. "Don't worry, bro," I pointed to my eyes. " _Eye_ got the answer to that."

Godou groaned. "Really? _Really?_ "

"I regret nothing."

Godou shook his head and sighed. "So, how are you holding up?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Godou look at me rather worriedly. "Jack, you just killed someone a week ago and you're acting like it never happened."

Oh, oooooh! Yeah, I can see where he's coming from with that.

I scratched the side of my head. "What? Feelings? I don't have those anymore; went cold turkey."

Godou gave me a dull stare. "Stop screwing around, seriously though, are you okay."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say so. Anyway, Arianna made dinner."

I grinned. "Oh yeah, you reeling back from her soup?"

Godou shivered in fear.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _So, this is Arianna's infamous soup?" I asked while staring at red bubbling foodstuff in front of me._

 _Both Arianna and Erica nodded, the latter had a pale face. Both Godou and Lucretia looked at the soup as if it was an eldritch abomination._

 _I shrugged. "Fuck it, YOLO."_

 _I raised the spoon up to my mouth, a hand stopped mine before before the spon reached my mouth._

 _It was Godou. "Are you sure about this?"_

 _I nodded. "Bro, I've got this."_

 _He sighed and let my hand go. "If you die, Shizuka is going to be so pissed you know. By the way, YOLO doesn't apply to you anymore, you died_ _ **twice**_ _, remember."_

 _I rolled my eyes as I drank the soup without hesitation._

 _Godou, Erica, and Lucretia leaned in, watching my reaction. I swallowed and put the spoon back into the bowl._

 _I shrugged. "I've had worse."_

" _EEEEEEEEEEH!?" Godou, Erica, and Lucretia shouted all at once. Arianna on the other hand gave me a beaming smile._

 _I gave them a dull look. "What? It's not the best thing in the world, but I'd eat it."_

 _Arianna filled three more bowls of soup and passed them to the three. They hesitantly took up their soups and drank a spoon full._

 _Almost immediately, all three slumped down in their chairs with swirly eyes and what appeared to be their souls coming out of their mouths._

 _I sighed as I ate more of the soup and then just started chugging the stuff down._

" _Arianna, can I get seconds on the soup?" I asked._

 _She nodded happily as she refilled my bowl._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"And after that you bought clothes at the Soup Store!" Godou shouted.

"Hey, don't blame me for people's shitty marketing strategies." I retorted. "Besides, you weren't the one walking through Sardinia shirtless."

"Weren't you the one that only took your _Queen_ shirt and nothing else?" he shook his head. "Come on, let's go."

I rolled my eyes as I followed, Red Queen still in hand. The two of us were greeted with a familiar scene as we walked into the kitchen, Arianna was setting up the table, Lucretia was lazing about in her loveseat...pun completely intended.

Erica on the other hand was staring outside the window deep in thought. This was a constant throughout the week. I honestly didn't expect her to take my words seriously, and actually think about what she was _really_ getting herself into by vowing herself to me. I expected her to brush off my words and be as headstrong as she always was.

I stuck by what I said, whether she chooses to leave or stay is her choice and her's alone.

"So, did I hear a motorcycle outside, or was I imagining things?" Lucretia asked.

I showed her Red Queen and reeved it, causing the blade to glow red. "I made a motorcycle sword."

The loud revving of Red Queen seemed to knock Erica out of her day dreaming.

"Huh, what?" she said in her stupor, her eyes landed on me more specifically, Red Queen. "Is that a motorcycle sword?"

I nodded and held the blade out. "Yeah, it's called Red Queen. Careful, the blade is still hot, give it a few minutes."

She gave me a nod as she took the sword from me, careful not to burn herself with it. Damn thing was dangerous, I knew _exactly_ how to use it due to **[Eyes of The World]** , and even then I burnt myself a dozen times. How Nero effectively used that sword without setting himself on fire, I will never know.

"It's kind of heavy." Erica stated. "Least it's not as heavy as Dragonslayer."

I hung my head down. "Are we still on about that."

The Great Knight gave me a bland look. "The thing weighs more than four hundred pounds. That's not a sword, that's a bladed club!"

I raised my hands in surrender. "I know, I know. I got rid of it, what more do you want from me?"

"I want to know how to use this." she said gesturing to Red Queen.

"Alright, you got it."

 **Erica POV**

" _Do you truly feel it in your heart to follow a king that fears his own power?"_ The words rang in her head every time she saw him.

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "I know, I know. I got rid of it, what more do you want from me?"

" _I want you to stop making my life so confusing!"_ she wanted to say, but what came out was."I want to know how to use this."

That was true, she was rather curious about the hybrid blade, but what she wanted to do was sit Jack down and talk. About what, she didn't know, but it felt like if she did then he was be, in a sense, a lot less confused than she was now. It certainly didn't help that she was avoiding him ever since the day he rejected her offer to be his knight.

It was a blow to her pride. Erica knew that she was being childish by avoiding Jack, she was most certainly sure that Jack knew that she was avoiding him on purpose.

Erica was thankful that Jack gave her the space she needed. She had enough crap to deal with as it is. Not to mention she hadn't reported back to the Copper-Black Cross about Jack yet. She didn't want to pan on that grenade just yet; and even then there was the sheer amount of versatility Jack had with his two **[Authorities]** , many of the magic societies would shit themselves if they knew what he was capable of.

"Alright, you got it." Jack said, snapping her out of her musings.

The Seventh Campione took up a lecturing pose, left hand on the opposite hip, shoulders squared, and right hand pointing upwards. Jack had done this pose before, he dubbed it Rin Tosaka Official Lecturing Pose One: Male Edition. He used it to explain the Fusion Sword, and the various weapons he would create.

"As you can see, the blade itself is based on the German Großes Messer. Its most unique feature is that it's been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift, which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows." Jack explained the mechanics behind the sword as if he were a teacher. "This system is known as 'Exceed,' can be revved up to three times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or three separate blows."

Erica nodded. "That's rather simple for an otherworldly weapon."

"That's where things get complicated," Jack revealed. "Red Queen is powerful enough for jet propulsion."

Erica was stunned for a second. "...What?"

"It's not just any short dash mind you. Its propulsion sent myself fifteen meters into the air and twenty meters forwards."

Lucretia gave a low whistle.

Erica's eyes widened. "That would be rather hard to control."

"Hard to control is an understatement. I nearly burnt my hands off using that damn sword, and I'm not too sure I can even do that since I'm a Campione, but _goddamn_ that sword is _hot!_ "

"Is it also a choking hazard too?" Godou quipped.

Jack smiled. "With a will, there's a way."

Godou's eyes widened in abject horror. "Oh god, I'm giving you ideas!"

Lucretia sighed and smiled, and Arianna, who had just come back from the kitchen to check on everyone, giggled in amusement.

Erica on the other hand didn't really know what to feel. She walked up stairs and back into her room and laid down on her bed.

Should she feel amused at his antics? Angry because of her confusion towards Jack? Depressed that she was rejected by the man that she _thinks_ she loves? Guilty for how she treated him before he became a Campione?

" _Could be all of them."_ she thought.

It wasn't that she could even blame him for her own inner turmoil. Wait, no, she could. He explicitly stated that if he wasn't brought into this world things would be much different.

Aesir would never have been summoned. Godou would have been the Seventh Campione. Most importantly her live would be a lot less confusing.

In Jack's defense though, he had just as much right to be mad at her. She had pulled a knife on them the moment they met, not even an hour later, she slapped him after saving her life. After that she, for the most part, ignored him until he summoned his father.

Yeah, not the best first impression in the world.

" _That's an understatement."_ she thought to herself.

The most shocking part was that even after all of that, when she was at her lowest; drunk, depressed, and fill with hopelessness, he was the one that supported her. Cheered her up when he could have just let her wallow in her own misery.

But for some reason, he didn't.

Jack Gehrman was someone Erica Blandelli couldn't really make heads or tails of. One moment he was being an ass, making sarcastic quips, inappropriate jokes that pissed her off, and being rather perverted. He wasn't a bad person per say, it wasn't a secret that he was a kind man; though not related by blood he treated Godou like a brother. He stuck his neck out when three Heretic Gods came and even saved her life. Hell, despite his rather perverted disposition, he was quite the gentleman; Jack never laid a finger on herself, Arianna, or even Lucretia. Which was weird since Lucretia was practically throwing herself at him.

Then she saw his fight with Aesir, when he unlocked his Mantra he was like a different person. He was a mad unstoppable beast, that was a danger to everything around, himself included. It was scary, sure, but what was most unsettling was when he regained his sense of mind and started hacking away at countless angels and demons with a smile on his face.

It was clear that he was a sociopath, and a rather sadistic one too. But he was a rather laid back kind of person, so not really anything to worry about there.

But even after knowing all of this, she just couldn't figure it out.

If Jack knew all of these things then why didn't he say yes?

He could have, he honestly could have said yes and she would have been none the wiser. So why did he give her a choice in the matter of an event that had no downsides on his end?

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Erica didn't follow Arianna, the moment she left the kitchen she moved behind the corner and used the best presence concealment magic she could._

 _Arianna noticed her absence but didn't comment on it._

 _The Great Knight knew what she was doing was childish, but she felt like she_ _ **needed**_ _to listen in on what they were about to say._

" _Are you sure that was the right thing to do?" she heard Lucretia asked._

" _Yeah," he said without hesitation. "in the_ _ **Campione**_ _story, she straight up fell head over heels in love with Bro here after he beat Verethragna, and she hadn't even known him for more than two days."_

 _Wait, what!?_

 _No! That was impossible!_

 _An image flashed into her head. Herself and Godou standing on the beach, with her keeping Godou from falling in the sand. Golden swords surrounded them, they were endless. Godou, even in his weakened state looked up at Verethragna definitely. The fire in his eyes blazing like an inferno. The sheer determination in his eyes spoke volumes of how ready he was to lay his life on the line._

 _She felt her face blush slightly._

 _Oh god, Jack was right! If Godou position's were switched, she was have fallen for him instead of Jack!_

" _When you put it like that, it kind of seems like..." Godou began._

" _You're living a goddam fairy tale, right?" Jack finished._

 _That's one way to put it._

" _Exactly." Godou confirmed_

" _And that's why I'm doing this, I'm giving her a choice just like I did with you." Jack revealed._

 _A choice. He talked about the same thing when they were planning to fight Aesir. Godou could go out there and risk his life, forsaking his normal life, never able to get it back. Or let Jack take a stab at it, and keep his normal life._

" _So, you're just looking out for her." Godou stated._

" _Of course, girl's got the right to make her own choices, to go off the script laid out for her." Jack said._

 _Now she had her own choice. Go off the script, do what she wants. What did she want at this point?_

" _You truly are a good man." Lucretia said._

" _Lucretia, if I'm such a good man, then why do I feel like a piece of shit." Jack said. "Alright, I'll clean up here, you two get some sleep."_

" _You sure you don't need any help?" asked Godou._

" _I'll be fine." Jack answered._

 _Erica kept her presence concealment magic on as Godou passed by. Lucretia walked by as well, but Erica stiffened as The Strongest Witch glanced at her before going upstairs._

" _What a fucking day." she heard Jack say to himself._

 _A few seconds had passed, the sound of running water filled the room as Jack started to wash the dishes. Erica was just about to leave when she heard Pandora speak._

" _You really need to stop putting yourself down." the goddess said._

" _Hmm, what do you mean?" he asked._

" _Oh, talking about how're you're such a bitch to yourself." Pandora said blandly._

 _Erica's eyes widened. She_ _ **certainly**_ _did not expect to hear that from a goddess._

" _Wow, I didn't know you had it in you to say something like_ _ **that.**_ " _Jack said with great amounts of surprise in his voice._

" _Oh, look, I have your attention. If I'd known it was that simple, I would have used profane language_ _ **twenty minutes ago.**_ " _The goddess passive-aggressively slipped in this number, punctuated by an exaggerated cough._

" _Okay, Jesus! I'm sorry!"_

" _Don't you bring_ _ **him**_ _into this! This is between us, little man. Now, what gives with the constant self-deprecation?" Erica could_ _ **hear**_ _Pandora practically cross her arms._

" _My plan to deal with Aesir was shit, I nearly got everyone killed, and I feel like a creep knowing everything about everyone." she heard Jack say._

 _Pandora let out a long sigh. "Your plan wasn't all that bad, in fac it was_ _ **the**_ _best plan you could have come up with."_

" _Bullshit, there were so many holes in it that I can't tell if it was a plan, or if it was swiss cheese."_

" _Now listen here young man, you had all the tools you needed: a smart mouth to piss anyone off, The Secret Book of Prometheus, and finally two Heretic Gods that could help you; and you put all of them into great effect."_

 _Erica had to agree, he did, as much as he says otherwise had a fantastic plan. Jack said that he'd usually rush in a hit his opponent with everything he's got, but that seemed more like his last resort._

" _And yet I still fucked it up in the end." Jack said._

" _No, you got fucked_ _ **over**_ _in the end, by a factor that no one considered." Pandora stated. "How were you supposed to know that your dormant Mantra would lock_ _ **[Authorities]**_ _? I didn't have a clue about that until it happened with you."_

" _Fine, I guess you're right." Jack finally conceded._

" _No, not guess, I_ _ **am**_ _right." Pandora said triumphantly. "Now give me a hug."_

 _She heard Jack sigh in exasperation. "Geez, fine."_

 _Erica smiled and shook her head, she still a lot to think about._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Erica sat up from her bed and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll talk with him about it _tonight._ " she declared to herself.

Her stomach growled. Perhaps dinner first.

 **One dinner later!**

Erica knocked on Jack's bedroom door.

"Be right there!" Jack said from the other side of the door.

The sound of the door unlocking could be heard as Jack opened the door.

"Hey, Erica, what's up?" he asked.

Erica steeled herself. "We need to talk."

Jack raised an eyebrow, but he nodded and move aside to let her in. She sat on his bed and the Campione sat on the chair on the work desk next to the bed., give her his full attention.

"I've thought about what you've said for a while now." Erica began. "And I think it would be better to talk to you before coming to a conclusion."

"Alright," Jack said. "What would like to talk about?"

"Why did you give me a choice in the first place?"

There was a look of surprise of his face. Was it really that surprising?

Jack scratched the back of his head. "I expected you to ask many things, that was not one of them." he looked off to the side in thought before he finally answered. "I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do, nothing less, nothing more."

Erica narrowed her eyes. "Really, that's it?"

"Well, if I had to go into more detail, I'd it's because I believe everyone is entitled to their own choices. Godou for example, all he wants is a normal life, if he had taken that Grimoire, he would have either died or come out as the Seventh Campione, forever losing the only thing he ever wanted."

"Why didn't you just take the Grimoire from Godou and make _sure_ he never had the chance to use it?"

Jack shook his head. "What right did I have to take his own destiny from him? As much as I don't really like the concept of fate, this was _his_ fate, _not mine._ Bro had to choice if he wanted to defy it or not. He just needed to know he had that option."

Erica nodded. "So, was it my destiny to follow the Seventh Campione."

Jack nodded. "Yes, I just wanted you to know that _didn't_ _have to._ You could follow me, the incredibly OP pick of a Campione, _or_ you could just go back the Copper-Black Cross, report my existence and be done with it, you'd never have to see my ugly mug ever again."

Erica looked at Jack blankly. "You really like putting yourself down a lot, don't you."

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I don't have the best sense of self esteem in the universe. I'm an asshole and I know it. I just learned not to really give a fuck back in my previous life. Lesson worth learning I tell you."

" _He truly is a good man."_ Erica thought, she sighed but gave a small smile. "So that's it, you gave me that choice in the first place because you thought it was the right thing to do."

Jack nodded. "I can say with absolute certainty, yes."

" _Do you truly feel it in your heart to follow a king that fears his own power?"_ the words rang through her head once again.

A king the feared his own power.

Erica took a good long look at Jack. " _I think I finally understand what that is now."_

A king that feared his own power was a king that knew how to use their power in the best and most effective way.

A king that feared his power was weary of the strength he possessed, but not afraid to use it.

A king that feared his power knew his own strengths and weaknesses, and could plan around it, he was wise.

Well, in Jack's case, not really wise, but surprisingly smart. As much shade as he throws at himself for failing, she remembers that when no one else, including the Witch of Sardinia herself couldn't figure out a plan to deal with _three Heretic Gods,_ one of them being a Creator God, _Jack_ was the only one that had a plan. Sure his plan sounded incredibly spotty, but the thing was that it _worked._ Well, for the most part. And as Pandora said, the dormant Mantra was a factor that no one would have been able to predict.

Even when things went south, he didn't run away like a coward in the face of death. As he was being _beaten_ _to near death_ he just smiled and kept making fun of Aesir. If he was going to die, he was going to die like a man.

In Erica's eyes, that was a _true_ king if she's even seen one.

At long last she had finally come to an answer to question.

Erica stood tall and proud, and Jack did the same.

"You asked me if I truly feel it in my heart to follow a king that fears his own power." Erica said. "I have finally come to a discussion."

His face was completely serious, his attention was on her and nothing else. "I'm all ears." he said.

"Do I truly feel it in my heart to follow a king that fears his own power?" Erica repeated the question more to herself than anything else. "Yes, I do. There is no king more suited for to follow."

His face was still steely. "Are you completely, one hundred percent sure about this. If I accept your vow, there's no backing out, you of all people know this."

"I am completely sure." Erica confirmed.

Erica, with all the grace she had, took a small step back, bowed lightly, placed her right hand over her heart and declared with as much conviction as she could muster. "This Knight, Erica Blandelli, of the Copper-Black Cross, swears that from now onwards, you shall be the master of my sword, and to you I shall offer my body and loyalty."

"Rise." she heard Jack comand, she did as such.

Jack gave her a genuine kind, and warm smile that made her heart skip a beat. "Erica Blandelli, of the Copper-Black Cross, I accept your offer."

Erica immediately hugged Jack with a beaming smile on her face. She held the sides of head and brought him down for a loving kiss. As they parted she noted how red his face was, he was embarrassed, it was rather cute in her opinion.

"Hm, why so red in the face?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, you and Lucretia are the only women that have actually taken some sort of romantic interest in me." Erica's smile widened slightly, this was news. "So, even if I am rather perverted, I'm...inexperienced in this sort of thing. Besides, you were the one that..."

"...That?"

His face was red. "Took my first kiss."

That was adorable! She was going to have _so much fun_ with Jack. While Erica would be delighted to tease him more, she still had one more question to ask.

"Speaking of Lucretia, she was practically throwing herself at you throughout the week. Why didn't you make a move on any of her advances?"

"Yeah, make out with another woman right in front of the girl you just rejected. Yup, that's not fucked at all." Jack said sarcastically.

Well, she couldn't call him out for being insensitive to her own feelings.

She nodded happily. "Good! I don't mind you loving other women as long as I am your number one, your first proper wife. If not then I'll-"

Jack cut her off. "Cut me to ribbons."

Erica pouted. "No fair, you know almost everything about me. What else do you know, my three sizes?"

Jack gave a devious smile. "B86, W57, and H88!"

Erica had her jaw dropped, she was halfway between impressed and mortified.

But she at least knew that she would never regret her decision.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **Thedarr24 and Draconis23: You're going to love just what Jack makes, it's going to get crazy!**

 **: The laptop is the hype! Also, thanks, it didn't feel** _ **right**_ **to accept that kind of offer immediately.**

 **Master of Dragons God: Thanks!**

 **Akuma-Heika: You bring up some rather good points! This would explain why Erica was able to hurt Athena during their first fight.**

 **Lurker: Yeah Greek Mythology is rather fucked, even more so when you can dumb it down to Zeus sticking his dick in everything people** _ **not**_ **to stick his dick in.**

 **LordGhostStriker: Thanks man! That means a lot to me.**

 **UNLIMITED FOOD WORKS: You know it!**

 **Ex555: I just did boi!**

 **Exillion: You might want to read the Self-Insert fic The Birth of a New Campione if you want a** _ **real**_ **SI wank fest.**


	6. Shenanigans

**BY NYARLATHOTEP'S THOUSAND FORMS! I haven't written for this story since last October! Welp, let's get to work!**

 **Chapter Five: Shenanigans**

The air was clear, the sun was out, the birds were chirping, not a cloud in the sky. Truly it was a beautiful day.

And yours truly was sleeping in, not wanting a single part of it.

 _You'll never see it coming_

 _You'll see that my mind is too fast for eyes_

 _You're done in_

 _By the time it's hit you, your last surprise_

My eyes snapped open as my phone blared out a Persona meme six years too early. Why the fuck was I in 2010 again? Oh yeah, reincarnation is a bitch.

Sighing, I picked up my phone and checked the time. It was 11:30 AM. It was also May 28th about four months since I became a Campione.

"Hello," I answered drowsily.

"Listen," it was Erica, good to hear from her again. "It would be very convenient if you could come to my side immediately. That's the situation, so prepare yourself to take the first flight tomorrow morning. I'll welcome you at the airport."

"Really, Sweetheart, not even a 'good morning' how cold of you." I teased.

"Now, now," I could practically see her smirk, it had two weeks since we'd seen each other. "We'll have all the time in the world to catch up. Besides, isn't it about 11 o'clock over there?"

"Erica, I am a gamer and an otaku," I admitted shamelessly. "My sleep schedule is almost as fucked than the Star Wars franchise in 2017."

"Is it really going to be that bad?"

"Fucked _royally_."

Erica groaned. "Lord Salvatore will not be happy."

I chuckled. "Speaking of Doni, how is he?"

Yeah, the whole fight with Doni happened. He showed up at Lucretia's mansion asking for a fight. I agreed to fight him.

Long story short, unlike Godou in canon, I got my ass kicked.

Why? He's a far more experienced fighter than me, is a one in a million prodigy when it comes to swordplay. Let's add on the fact that his **[Authorities]** greatly complement the way he fights. I don't have any big 'Fuck Off!' **[Authorities]** like Godou had in canon. Seriously, **[White Stallion]** would be fucking useful for nearly any fight I get in. I miss having it. It was obvious why I would lose to Doni in a straight up fight.

I at least lasted five minutes.

But even more unlike Godou, I actually got along with Doni. Sure, he's still an idiot, but I like him. He's a pretty chill guy if you take the time to know him and he's a huge fan of Star Wars. Hell, after kicking my ass he offered to train me in swordsmanship and martial arts.

I would have to be to the biggest moron in the multiverse to say 'no' to his offer.

If Doni is good at anything, it's knowing how to swing a sword really fucking well.

Erica chuckled. "Lord Salvatore is looking forward to your next training session."

I didn't hold back my groan, much to Erica's amusement.

Doni was also a fucking slave driver if you were his student. Probably for the best considering my lazy ass.

He was also very interested in my **[Authority] [Eyes of The World]** once I explained the intricacies of it. More specifically, the learning aspect of it. A few days after I got the basics of swordsmanship down, Doni told me to pick a sword style that I like from fiction or real life to build upon the foundation he laid for me.

 _Immediately,_ I picked Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. What can I say, I was kind of a weeb.

Doni still beat me though, just goes to show how powerful he is. If Mr. Lightning Bolt can't beat Europe's Greatest Swordsman in a straight up sword fight, then I don't think anyone can.

If it wasn't the **[Eyes of The World]** he was interested in, it was my Mantra. He scolded me for not using it. That's right Doni _scolded_ someone, call the fucking presses! He drilled it into my head that I need to use everything I had at my disposal.

So what if my Campione body wasn't as adapted to Mantra as my human body was? As far as Doni was concerned I had to _make_ my body adapt. He even helped me test out and experiment with Mantra with his **[Man of Steel]** ability.

The two of us had a rivalry of sorts. I wanted to surpass him, he wanted to see just how far I could go. And with him training me, I kept him busy enough to not cause trouble for anyone, much to the European magical societies' gratitude.

"I guess it can't be helped, I've got a few surprises in store for him this time around," I said, grinning as I eyed the futuristic looking sheathed katana on my dresser. The sheath contained a rifle mechanism with a magazine loaded and a trigger located below the sword's hilt.

Erica giggled. "I'll be delighted to see what you have in stored."

"So, lemme guess the situation," I began.

"There's no way you know about this-"

"You're going to give me the Gorgoneion to keep safe from the Heretic God, Athena, after I beat you in a demonstration of my power to the commanders of Old Dame, Female Wolf, and Capital of Lilies." I gave a satisfied smirk that I _knew_ she knew I was making. "Am I anywhere near the ballpark?"

"Why do you always ruin my fun?" she said in a bland tone.

"Someone has to," was my cheeky reply. "But don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Jack, I really appreciate this."

"No problem, Erica, I love you."

"Love you too."

 _Beep!_

I hung up the phone.

I dragged myself out of bed and took out an empty suitcase in my closet. No doubt the plane tickets to Rome were already in my mailbox.

I'll need a ride to the airport though, I didn't have a car. Also Uber doesn't exist yet, so fuck everything. Not to mention this is Japan, the legal driving age is 18, and I'm only just turning 17 on the 30th. No doubt Erica has some kind of crazy surprise party planned.

I exited my apartment, still in my pajamas, and checked my mailbox. Yep, letter with an airplane ticket from Narita Airport to Rome.

The letter didn't seem to have been posted normally. There was no stamp on it after all. Probably Erica's Kight corps's Tokyo branch… or magic.

I walked back to my apartment and made a quick omelet before I continued packing. What can I say? I was hungry.

I picked up my phone and called a certain number.

"Hello, Jack, how are you?" the voice of an elderly man answered.

"Hey, Ichirou, I'm doing well. Sorry, if I'm troubling you, but I need to ask a favor."

"Well, what is it, my boy? Don't be afraid to ask, we're practically family after all."

"My girlfriend sent me a plane ticket to meet her in Rome,"

"And you need a ride to the airport." he finished for me.

"Yeah,"

"Sure, I can give you a ride today no problem."

"Thank, Ichirou, I owe you one."

"So," his voice changed into a more teasing tone. " _Which_ girlfriend was it?"

Yeah, I had entered a four-way relationship with Erica Blandelli, Arianna Hayama Arialdi, and Lucretia Zola. Going the harem route was rather odd for me. No surprise here, it was mostly on Erica's insistence. Honestly, I was nervous that I was going to break someone's heart, but it's been about four months and the girls are still really happy with me. So I must be doing something right.

Guess Netflix and chill truly is the answer to everything.

When Ichirou found out about Erica, Arianna, Lucretia, and I, he gave me a very proud look. He also had a nose bleed and was giggling, old perv. As expected of the man who taught me to be a true lady killer.

None of the girls could handle me when I entered full casanova mode. Seeing them turn into blushing messes is infinitely assuming.

"It was Erica," I answered. "I need to meet up with her and the European magical societies' to deal with a Heretic God."

I didn't even _try_ hiding that I was a Campione from Ichirou. Hell, even Shizuka knows about the magical world now. I had to prove it by pulling some crazy shit with **[Eyes of The World]** , but everything was smooth sailing aside from Shizuka fainting from realizing that Godou nearly died and that I actually did die… twice. Not my best moment.

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle it," Ichirou said reassuringly.

"Of course, Ichirou, it'll be a straightforward fight with no collateral damage, no fuck-ups, and no plot twist."

"...Do you have any idea how badly you just jinxed yourself?"

"I didn't jinx myself, I am merely stating obvious."

Ichirou chuckled. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to thank you again for fixing up Godou's shoulder. He's been the happiest I've seen him in years."

"No problem, I know how much fun baseball was for him. I was honestly kind of worried I wasn't going to be able to heal him with my **[Authorities]** , but it all worked out. Now, if only my powers allowed me to fix how oblivious he is."

"Oi, only I get to make fun of him for that."

We both laughed and said our goodbyes. He'd pick me up later today, and I'd be in Rome by the 29th. Quick and easy.

I'm so boned.

* * *

Since the official residence of the princess of House of Savoy was under remodeling, the meeting was held in a spacious room in a certain hotel.

Though it was in the middle of the day, the room's windows were tightly closed, completely blocking the view of the room from the outside. Various different spells were used to keep the hotel suite soundproof.

Four people sat around an exceptionally large table. One of these people included Erica Blandelli. As it turns out, she the youngest person there. The second was an old man, he was the commander of Old Dame. The third was an old woman, she was the commander of Female Wolf. The last person was a young man seemingly in his early thirties, he was the commander of Capital of Lilies.

The commander of Old Dame spoke up.

"Everyone, it's about time we conclude this, the reason for our headaches. To whom should we give the Gorgoneion to take care of?"

The commander of Female Wolf objected.

"Give the Gorgoneion to someone to take care of? Is that really acceptable? I don't think this would be a very wise decision. Even if our leader, Lord Salvatore, isn't in the country right now, to give it to a foreign country's king, isn't it shameful? Aren't you afraid that we'll become a laughing stock?"

"They can laugh all they want. What's important is that this time it's the genuine Gorgoneion, and our king is currently absent, and we have no clue where he is, so it's a minor shame compared to what might happen."

"Being humiliated isn't what's important. If our decision makes our king angry, then what will do? If Lord Salvatore discovers that we asked for help from other kings, then who could foresee his anger? That's the most worrying outcome here."

Capital of Lilies's commander cut in.

"But will Lord Salvatore be bothered by such a small thing? In the eyes of one such as he, we are only on the level of bees gathering around a beehive. If it's just bees choosing a new queen, I think he wouldn't have any problems with it. That being said, I don't really know which king we should ask for help. The Gorgoneion is the symbol of Mother Earth. Though it means fighting with the most ancient goddesses, Marquis Voban would be rather eager to try it. So, we can conclude that even if we can escape from the Heretic Goddess, it won't be worth it if it attracts the Balkan's devil. If the devil known as Voban used his entire strength, two cities would easily be reduced to ashes. That was because his 'power' was to break, lacerate, and crush almost all living things on Earth."

At last Erica finally spoke. "There's another king we can ask."

The Capital of Lilies's commander perked up at this.

"Ah, do you mean John Pluto Smith in the United States? One such as he who cares dearly for the safety of the citizens is a hard king to come by. You believe we should cross the Pacific Ocean to ask him?"

Erica took a sip of her coffee.

"No. That saint guardian of Los Angeles seems to be busy only with protecting the West Coast from the King of Flies, I doubt he would have any energy left for our request."

The Capital of Lilies's commander raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Then are you talking about the Jiangnan's Leader, Luo Hao? Or is it Cornwall's Black Prince? They're all commanding their own associations. Unless we join them, they won't help us, will they?"

Erica shook her head. "I'm not talking about those two. And before you ask, it isn't Alexandria's Madame Aisha."

As the words left her mouth, the room was engulfed in silence. The tension thick enough to cut with a knife.

"That leaves only one left." The commander of Female Wolfe said with a shaky voice.

The commander of Old Dame gulped. "You don't mean..."

The commander of Capital of Lilies took a deep breath. "The Bloody King, The Devil of Slaughter, The Campione of Wrath, Jack Gehrman. Of all kings, you're considering _him?_ "

Erica resisted the urge to chuckle sheepishly, her lover's reputation in the magical world was… infamous.

To be fair, he officially greeted the magical world with a mountain of corpses and blades. It didn't help that when Erica finally gave her report on Jack and his **[Authorities]** nearly the entire magical world had a heart attack.

A few weeks after Lord Salvatore started training Jack, the beings known as Jubileus, The Creator, and Queen Sheba teleported him, much to everyone's surprise, to another dimension to discuss the matter of Inferno and Paradiso being ripped into another dimension.

* * *

 _In a bright flash, Jack reappeared looking rather pale._

 _Godou was already at his side. "Jack, are you alright!?"_

" _D-Dude, where's every weapon I've made so far!?" he asked panicked._

 _He was scared. Jack, the sociopathic Campione with a sadistic streak, and a hell of a troll was scared. This did not bode well._

 _Erica put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly._

" _Jack, take a deep breath and calm down, and tell us what happened."_

 _Jack did as she advised and began explaining._

" _The rulers of Inferno and Paradiso, Queen Sheba, and Jubileus, The Creator teleported me to fuck knows where to discuss this reality gaining a new Heaven and Hell… and all of the broken contracts on both sides. The bad part about this is that both of them are absolutely_ _ **livid**_ _at the fact that all of their realm's contracts are broken. Since the previous Overseer of Chaos, Loptr was responsible for this and I killed him, becoming the new Overseer of Chaos, the responsibility falls on me. And they issued punishment."_

 _Godou looked confused. "Punishment?"_

" _My immortal soul hunted down for the rest of eternity by the forces of Heaven and Hell."_

 _Everyone had their jaws hung open. This was particularly bad._

" _Fortunately, they were civil enough to allow me to decide the time and place we can start the first fight."_

" _What place did you pick?" Lucretia asked._

" _The ruins by the coast, or what's left of it," he answered._

" _Where you killed Aesir?" Erica asked._

 _It would be a good location, plenty of space, no civilians, far away from civilization, the whole nine yards._

" _Yeah. Lemme get my weapons, this will be one for the history books." Jack said while grumbling under his breath._

 _At this point, Erica thought he was more annoyed than scared._

 _An hour later Erica, Lucretia, Arianna, Godou, and Jack were all at the ruins. They were meets with_ _ **legions**_ _of angels and demons._

 _Erica spotted a few new demons this time. One of which was a giant, black unicorn with a red, oversized blade stuck to its head that had white markings on it. Jack said it was called Diomedes. She wanted one._

" _Okay," Jack stepped forwards, Red Queen over his shoulder and a metric fuckton of artillery strapped to his body. "I'm going to need an epic war cry to strike fear into the hearts and souls of my enemies here. I think I might just have it."_

 _Godou looked at Jack worriedly. "I think a war cry is the least of your worries. This is probably three times the amount you fought before you became a Campione!"_

" _Eh, don't worry, I've got this."_

" _Often times, I think I don't worry about you enough!"_

 _Jack ignored Godou's words and rushed the legion of angels and demons, Red Queen roaring loudly and he revved it up._

" _I SPEAK FOR THE TREES!" he shouted as he attacked with reckless abandon._

 _The group sweat dropped as Jack started craving a path through the army. Many explosions and flying limbs could be seen. The pained screams of the angels and demons, as well as Jack's joyous laughter, could be heard._

 _By the time everything was said and done several groups belonging to various different magical societies showed up on the scene to find out why so many, to their knowledge, Phantasmal Beast were gathered in Sardinia._

 _What they were greeted to was a blood-covered Campione standing atop a mountain of bloody corpses laughing like a madman._

 _Needless to say, they ran for the hills without any context of the situation, and Jack's reputation turned into one of the most infamous Campiones in recent history._

* * *

"Yes," Erica said curtly. "Jack Gehrman is the one I'm referring to."

Everyone paled. To put into perspective, everyone here, save Erica, would rather Marquis Voban turn two cities to ashes quickly than risk angering the seventh Campione. With his regular incidents with the denizens of Inferno and Paradiso, they were all certain he would he take his time slaughtering everyone.

"I've read the Greenwich Parliament's report." The commander of Old Dame said. "He bested a True God. Not Heretic God, a being shaped by the perception of mankind, but a true genuine god."

Erica nodded and explained further.

"Yes, Aesir, the god of Chaos and Humanity. A god so powerful that, even in a depowered state, was able to rip the Heaven and Hell of _another reality_ and place it in our own."

The silence was deafening, no one had really known just powerful Aesir was. All they had to go by was just what Jack's **[Authorities]** could do, and even then, it painted a very bleak picture.

The commander of Capital of Lilies narrowed his eyes. "Erica Blandelli, how can you know of such things that even us and the parliament have no knowledge of?"

"The reason is quite simple, it's because I witnessed that fight and was there to assist Jack partially. I have seen him fight and I have seen him grow at an astonishing rate beyond anything I've ever seen. Jack Gehrman, one day, will surely surpass Lord Salvatore and the devil Marquis Voban. To prepare ourselves for that day, we should build a deep relationship with him as soon as possible."

"Hmph. To be held in such high regard by the Diavolo Rosso herself. He should be quite the amazing person. From your speech, I deduce that you already have a very deep relationship with him, personally."

"Indeed, think of it like this. I, Erica Blandelli, am his lover, and also his number one knight."

As a result of her words, the group couldn't help but sigh.

"Copper Black Cross has already submitted themselves under Jack Gehrman!?" Female Wolf's commander exclaimed.

"Copper Black Cross is not under Jack Gehrman's will," Erica explained. "What I said was that I, myself, became his lover… and keep him from blowing up Japan in whatever crazy shenanigans he and his father get up to. Though it is possible we will pledge loyalty towards him in the future."

"Let me get this straight," the commander of Old Dame began. "You, Erica Blandelli, _willingly_ became the lover of that psychotic King?"

For the first time in the meeting, Erica gave tired sigh.

"I assure all of you, the rumors about his bloodlust, ruthlessness, and mental state, are all _greatly_ exaggerated. Either way, Lord Salvatore won't mind this at all. After all, Jack Gehrman became his student shortly after they battled a few weeks after he became a Campione."

The commander of Capital of Lilies chose to ignore that last tidbit of information, more like he couldn't even comprehend a Campione taken another one as a student, the other two commanders just stared at Erica with hung jaws.

"Even so," the commander of Capital of Lilies spoke. "While I will not doubt his position as a Campione, your word alone isn't enough to assure me that he would be even willing to help us."

Erica smirked, she had him right where she wanted him.

"He's already agreed to help."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Yes, Jack Gehrman has already agreed to help us."

"Wait, why?"

"I offered him a Scooby snack."

"You wha-"

"I asked nicely."

Shit, Jack was a really bad influence on her… and everyone around him.

"If you have any doubts about him assisting us in this matter, then I'll personally ask him to assist us once again. If you have any doubts about his power and or skills, I will personally spar with him."

The commander of Old Dame nodded reluctantly.

"A battle between the infamous young Campione and the Diavolo Rosso, this is indeed interesting. Fine then, Erica, we will go according to your plan."

* * *

"As expected, she's running late," I said as I stood next to Arianna.

She was wearing her usual maid outfit and had her hair tied into a short ponytail, making her look as adorable as ever.

Arianna nodded. "Yes, it seems Erica's meeting is taking longer than expected."

"Eh, it's alright. I'm a firm believer of patience is a virtue."

"Anyway, I have some work to do, see you later, Jack," Arianna said.

I hugged her and gave her a quick kiss before she went off.

So, no shit, there I was, standing in front of the Roman Colosseum, bored out of my fucking mind. I just had to leave my headphones in my hotel room, didn't I? Well, I could use the **[Eyes of The World]** open a portal to my room and take them, but that would be a grievous miss use of my powers… like I give a shit.

Just as I was about to activate my **[Authority]** the area was suddenly saturated with power and I felt a presence appear next to me.

She looked up at me, eyes as flat as a mirror.

She was a cute young girl in her early teens with short silver hair and violet eyes, dressed in a school uniform with a knit cap on her head.

"Are you the Godslayer?" asked the one I knew as Athena.

"Not this region's Campione, but I am one, yes," I answered.

"I see, you are also an outlander… the same as myself."

"And I take it you're a God?" I asked, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What will you do?"

I sighed. "As long as you don't cause me any trouble, I don't care what you do. I have my own business to take care of here myself."

"Lethargy,"

I snorted. "I'll give you that, I'm told I'm kind of lazy."

"I too do not wish to fight right now. I seek my Serpent, so, for now, we shall part without crossing blades. However… the next time we meet, we shall fight. I am intrigued to battle the son of the Creator."

"Christ almighty, everyone wants a piece of me." I shrugged. " Fine, I'll be more than happy to oblige you with a battle one of these days. Could be fun."

The Heretic God turned on her heel and vanished, allowing the power that had been saturating the area to vanish.

This was… odd. In the anime, this all happened a _week_ after Godou became a Campione. Sure, there was a three-month gap in the light novel, but the events that happened four months ago were the anime interpretation of the events. The light novel had its own interpretation as well, events happened differently and in different orders. Hell in the light novel, Melqart was only two meters tall, not the size of fucking buildings.

This was rather worrying, I assumed since this was the anime interpretation that I'd already have met Yuri Mariya and the History Compilation Committee. I mean, sure, I was in the same class as Yuri, but it's probably for the best that I don't interact with her. She'd probably have a heart attack considering my reputation.

No doubt my presence has thrown anime canon out of whack, and with my luck, I'm fucked. Here's to hoping I don't have to deal with Metis, she's an anime-only antagonist!

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

The sudden voice broke me out of my thoughts, thank goodness it was just Erica.

"Oh, ah, Athena popped to say hi and we agreed to beat the shit out of each other later."

Erica sighed. And shook her head. I grinned, it was like the dynamic between Godou and Erica had been switched once I entered the picture.

"My, my, making plans with another woman when you already had arrangements with me. Truly, what a cruel king I've fallen for."

I snorted, in the end, Erica will be Erica.

I noticed three people behind her, an old man, an old woman, and a young man.

"It is an honor to meet you in person, Jack Gehrman, for the first time." the young man greeted.

I could tell this guy was nervous as all hell, his overly careful voice and words seemed painstakingly picked just to make sure he did his best to do nothing that so much annoyed me. I could practically _feel_ the fear rolling off of him, but the man was an actor deserved all of the Oscars and then some.

This would have been hilarious if it wasn't so damn uncomfortable. Time to make sure everyone knows I not a psychopath, I'm a sociopath at worst.

"It's an honor to meet you too, sir," I spoke in fluent Italian, giving a disarming smile. "Please, no need to be so formal with me, just call me Jack. I only obtained this status due to some rather ridiculous circumstances. Please, just treat me as you would any other normal person."

Looks like this response worked… kind of. They a least looked like wouldn't rip them apart like I had an itchy trigger finger.

"...You are far too humble, Jack. Your Italian is perfect, did you learn it naturally, or through the Mille Linguna magic?"

"Mille Linguna magic, my friend," I said scratching the back of my head. "The only languages I knew previously were English and Japanese, I took Spanish for two years in high school, but that went in one ear and out the other. So, when I found out that being a Campione allows you to passively learn any language in a matter of days, I did as the board high school student does, and abused the hell out of it."

The man gave a hearty laugh at my explanation. Good, I'm doing something right!

"Right," Erica said as she stood next to me. "Since all the actors are here, let's start the main event. Purple Knight, can you please stand as the arbitrator?"

"No problem, Diavolo Rosso. Elders, if you would please step back, This is a contest between the Campione and a great knight of the Copper Black Cross, hence it would be safer to keep your distance."

The two elderly people nodded and began disappearing before my eyes. Magic stealth camo, neet.

I turned to Erica.

"Alright," I cracked my neck. "Let's do this, Sweetheart."

"Ready," the man known as the Purple Knight began. "Begin!"

He jumped back and disappeared like the other two.

Erica smiled and raised a hand as a red magic circle appeared. A lion's head grew out of the circle and she reached her arm through its mouth.

"Lion of Steel… and he who begets you, the Lionheart. Heed the oath made by knight Erica Blandelli! That which is the essence of battle, reveal yourself in my hands! Cuore di Leone!"

She pulled her sword out of the lion's mouth in a flashy display.

Damn, I never get tired of seeing that, it's awesome!

Oh, she's already bringing it down on my head. Fun!

My arm, coated in a fiery red energy, blocked the blade, causing sparks to fly.

Doni was right, I had to make my body adapt to the Mantra. While if I went full blast with it, I'd turn to ashes within seconds, small doses of Mantra where fine, and I could control the amount used with the **[Eyes of The World]** , this way I wouldn't fuck myself over. The more I used these small doses of Mantra, the longer I could use it for and the stronger the dose I could handle.

It's like alcohol tolerance, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Now that I think about it, that was a bad comparison.

Erica gracefully swung her sword as I blocked each and every strike. It was of the many perks of being a Campione, battlefield reflexes are great. Hell, I could even slow down time with **[Remembrance of Time]** to further give me an advantage.

Erica overextended slightly, giving me the opening I needed. I dodged her thrust instead of blocking, grabbing her arm, I threw her across the battlefield.

She landed gracefully on the ground.

"Not bad," the blond said as she brought up her sword. "Now, let's crank things up a notch."

"Cuore di Leone, I entrust the battlefield to you!" she yelled as she threw her sword up into another red magic circle. "Lion of Steel, rip him apart, bore through him, crush him in your jaws!"

A silver metal lion emerged from the circle and lunged at me. Pouring a bit more Mantra into my arm, I decked it in the schnoz.

The entire thing was made of magically created steel that was almost impervious to damage. Hell, it'd give most Heretic Gods a nice warm up, you know, sweat their brows a bit before the real fight.

So, when the damn thing crumbled like paper under my fist and was sent flying, you know Mantra is not something to be fucked with.

The Lion changed from steel to magical light which hurdled towards me. I switched out Mantra for Chaos Energy and activated **[Remembrance of Time]**.

"For I hold the records of time. O ever expanding annals of history, grant me control of these fleeting seconds. For time is my ally!"

Time slowed down to a crawl as did the Lion of Light. Only had five seconds for this trick though.

I quickly ran past the Lion of Light and made my way in front of Erica with my arms crossed.

Time went to normal as she looked at me surprised.

"How did you get to me so fast?" said asked.

"I'm not fast, but I guess you could say time is… _too slow_." I gave a grin that was some Sonic the Hedgehog-level cheesiness.

Erica deadpanned. "Lame."

I smirked "Yeah, I know. Behold, the Campione of Lame Jokes. You may not like it, but this is what peak performance looks like. So, uh, do I win yet?"

Erica jumped back a long distance away.

"Not yet," she brought up her sword and focused her Mana into it. "Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani! Lord, for it is afternoon, and I call out to you, yet you do not answer. For at night, there is only Silence!"

As the words left her mouth, the world darkened around us.

"That which becomes my strength, save me, save my soul from the sword!" Obscene amounts of power poured out of her, forming into a tornado of red light around her sword.

My eyes flashed red and blue.

"For my eyes created the world, the world shall bend to my will. O eyes of creation, make this world rise and fall before me."

A portal opened to my right and I reattached my hand through it and pulled out a futuristic-looking sheathed katana.

The was the HF Murasama from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, used by Samuel Rodrigues, better known as Jetstream Sam.

The world turned crimson around me as I stood in an iaidō stance with my blade, my finger over the trigger on the sheath.

"Erica, sweetheart, I strongly suggest that you don't move a muscle."

I pulled the trigger and in an instant, I speed past Erica, my after image harmlessly phasing through her. The sky turned red as space distorted around the area and countless red sword slashes were seen through the air. I reappeared in front of Erica, slowly sheathing my blade. The red blade of the HF Murasama glowed with a faint flame-like aura instead of the usual electricity. Black runes taught to me by Lucretia were craved into the sides of the blade, they were used to help the HF Blade absorb Mantra.

I gave Erica a confident smirk as I slowly sheathed the blade.

 _Click!_

A flash of red light came from where the tsuba meets the sheath. In an instant, the tornado of light Erica had made and the ground around us had been cut to ribbons.

Erica blinked in surprise as she looked between where her energy tornado was and I.

"That was… new," she said dumbly.

"Yeah, that was a sneak peek at the surprise I got for Doni or whatever Heretic God shows up next," I explained.

Seriously, Jetstream Sam iaidō style plus Vergil Dark Slayer Style from Devil May Cry plus some Mantra equals a fighting style that complete embodiment of 'Fuck you, fight me!', I am very proud of the results.

"Do I win now?" I asked cheekily.

Erica gave me a warm smile, her cheeks a little red.

"Yes, I concede. That's my Jack."

She brought her hand to my cheek, stroking it affectionately, and stared into my eyes, her eyes filled with nothing but love and devotion.

Those deep blue alluring eyes that could steal a man's heart in an instant. Her unparalleled figure the could ignite a man's hidden desires and her wonderfully clear voice that was simply unforgettable.

Christ Almighty, this girl had me wrapped around her finger and she knew it.

"So...uh, date night?" I asked.

Erica gave me a teasing smile.

"Date night," she confirmed.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **Master of Dragons God: Yeah, it's been a year overdue.**

 **xanothos: xanothos used dig, it's super effective.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXT!**

 **ex555: Fine.**

 **piddle: He can make whatever, but remember Chapter Two: Nerfed, his [Authorities], when making objects of magical properties will only last about ten seconds.**

 **Nameless93: Not this Dragonslayer, the one Jack created has no powers, just a really good weapon. If he created the one with that ability, it would disappear in ten seconds.**

 **Lord Blackwing 17: Thanks, I was worried the angst was too much. Why am I buying clothes at the soup store? FUCK YOU!**

 **Scoolio: Thanks! When Zelretch starts bugging me for updates again.**

 **SnapDragon21(Review1): Yeah, our boy has to actually** _ **work**_ **for his badassness.**

 **SnapDragon21(Review2): I wish I had your optimism.**

 **SnapDragon21(Review1): Boi. First of all, he's got** _ **three**_ **in his harem. Second, he ain't oblivious at all. Third, it's Jack's Adventure as a Generic-OP-SI-Gary Stu-Fanfic-Harem-Protagonist!**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Thanks.**

 **edboy4926: Na, Godou isn't becoming a Campione.**

 **OriksGaming: Yeah, don't worry, I fixed up the grammar for all of the early chapters.**

 **jaiveer0: I know right.**

 **Akuma-Heika: I fixed it, thanks for telling me.**

 **MaskedRiderEnzo: BEHOLD, THE HYPE TRAIN.**

 **Hashirama 1710: They dead, my dude.**

 **Guest: This is fanfiction, EVERYONE on the fucking site is an armature. Were you expecting people to be writing things on the level of Lord of The Rings?**

 **scorpin17: Thanks, dude.**

 **PasiveNox(Review 1-5): Thanks, bro.**

 **fanreader18: Eh, kind of, and I'm just also really fucking lazy.**


	7. Cookies and Cola

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY YOU FUCKING DEGENERATES!**

 **How's it going?**

 **I know you're all pissed this isn't Bards are Lame? Or The Eldritch Gamer…**

 **BUT I'M SURE YOU'RE ALL GLAD TO KNOW THAT I'M MAKING ANOTHER SELF-INSERT FIC RIGHT AFTER THIS!**

 **Yes, I'm that evil. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six: Cookies and Cola**

It's been about half a week since I got back from Rome, the Gorgoneion grimoire now in my possession. Ichirou invited me to have dinner with him, Godou, and Shizuka last night. This was a usual occurrence, the Kusanagi family would invite me frequently for dinner and or help cook it.

Not like I minded, it was better than staying in my small apartment alone like I usually did.

Godou and I walked back from school like usual, it was a boring routine, but I was a man that appreciated normalcy every now and then. But I was quite eager get to the good stuff already.

Doni wasn't around to get me off my ass and train, and Inferno and Paradiso haven't tried to kill me in a good while. So, waiting for Athena to show up was my best bet for some good fun.

Wow… I was becoming a god damn battle maniac now. Shit.

Well, at least Lucretia, Arianna, and Erica have been keeping from becoming too lazy.

I still had to check out those new runes Lucretia told me about.

Most magic here was pretty much the standard affair that you'd expect from most fantasy worlds, but there were a few people and magic styles that caught my interest.

I mean you had your standard fire, wind, water, earth, light, dark. You know, the good shit.

Mixing and matching different elements could grant a spell different effects, and you had your subcategories of magic which included things like runes.

It still frustrates me how… stagnant the magic of this world is.

Hm, maybe _stiff_ is a better word for it.

It just lacked creativity.

But I guess I should cut the magic system of this world a break, considering that most magic users get their abilities from the blessings of the gods.

Then again, the abilities the gods and Campiones have was where things actually got pretty interesting and cool.

I sighed loudly. "Fuck this gay Earth."

Godou gave me an amused look. "Wow, not even halfway to my place and you're already cursing the world. New record."

I snorted. "Please, I've been cursing this world ever since I was reborn in it. That's the record, buddy."

"So, what has you in such a pissy mood?"

I sighed again. "The world's magic system is bland as fuck. I mean, sure, I went into it looking for spells that would be useful for my fighting style and got what I wanted and more. But I just wish there was a bit more to play around with."

Godou gave me a bland look. "You're a high schooler, and the first thing you do at the end of the day is bitch about your anime not being deep enough?"

Godou had gotten used to the fact that I was from a world which viewed his as fiction, we'd joke about it from time to time every once in a while.

"Bruh, I am a reincarnated high schooler who killed a god, gained their powers, and fights heaven and hell on a semi-regular basis, and is now the King of Japan. What do you expect me to bitch about Playboy?"

He elbowed me in the side and rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, the two of us reached his house and dropped off our things. After greeting Ichirou and Shizuka, we headed out again to the local grocery store. It wasn't very far considering that the Kusanagi family lived at the edge of Bunkyo ward in Tokyo.

It was about six in the evening when we came back with ingredients for dinner.

"We come bearing gifts!" I exclaimed dramatically as we walked in bags in hand.

Like clockwork, Shizuka was the first to come to greet us.

Shizuka was a cute fourteen-year-old girl with brown hair done with pink hair bands, her green eyes were currently glaring at us.

"It's already six, how long were you two going to make us wait?" she asked angerly.

I gave a dramatic look. "...As long as it takes."

"So, an hour extra so you can flirt with whatever girl catches your eye?" Shizuka call me out on my shit blandly.

"Got it in one." I didn't even try to hide it.

I heard the sound of an aged chuckled coming towards us.

"I see the student is coming close to reaching the master."

Ichirou was always dressed immaculately, both his speech and actions filled with confidence and steadiness. Despite being over seventy, he still exuded a strong sense of charisma; he was so much a refined gentleman it was spooky.

"Hey… while I do flirt quite a bit, I don't plan on cheating on my girls any time soon," I smirked. "And besides, considering the girls I'm dating right now, I've already surpassed you, old man."

Ichirou's glasses gained an odd but slightly menacing glint.

"Oh, I see, becoming a **[King]** has lead you to believe you have already mastered matters of a maiden's heart, brat."

"Nope," I said while walking into the kitchen. "That made me the master of the art of being a complete troll. I just have better game than you… old man."

His glasses shined menacingly while my hair shadowed my eyes. The two of us had grins so bloodthirsty it wasn't hard to think that the _two of us_ were both Campione. That or just crazy.

 _Smack! Smack!_

"Ow!" Ichirou and I yelled as Shizuka smacked us upside the head.

The little girl glared at us. "Quit it with your immoral rivalry and get started with dinner already!"

We sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"So..." Ichirou inquired. "How was Rome? Something interesting happen? You did miss about two weeks of school after all."

I made sure to swallow my food before answering.

Tonight's dinner consisted of roasted rock cod, stewed octopus and radishes, and fresh salad with homemade dressing, to be eaten with rice and miso soup.

"Honestly, I was only planning to stay for a few days, but..."

Godou leaned in. "But?"

I had the decency to blush. "Let's just say, Erica can be _very_ persuasive."

Shizuka groaned in embarrassment.

"Jack, don't talk about that kind of stuff at dinner!" she shouted.

I chuckled and ruffled her brown hair.

"Either way, business in Rome was taken care of pretty smoothly. Hell, this time the Roman Colosseum is actually still standing."

Godou blinked. "What? The heck happened to the Colosseum?"

"Ah, well, you see, back in the old timeline you used the Boar Avatar to unwittingly destroy to Roman Colosseum."

"I did what!?" Godou shouted

Ichirou did a spit take at that and proceeded to laugh his ass off.

"Only you would be able to do something like that by accident Godou, only you!" the old man cheered heartily.

"...Big brother." Shizuka growled out.

I ruffled Shizuka's head again, making her pout.

"Now, now, Shizuka, your brother dodged the Campione bullet while I was around." I reassured her. "He won't even have to power to fuck up royally to that extent now."

"Hey!"

"Just be glad you won't have the power to destroy the Eiffel Tower like you did in the old timeline."

Godou stared at me for a good five seconds.

"I did what!?"

And cue Ichirou dying of laughter in the corner.

I rubbed Godou's shoulder. "Worry not, with my attitude, I'll probably out do you in terms of complete and utter ridiculousness. Well, arguably, I've kind of already done that."

"Ugh, you're not helping, Jack!"

I smirked in amusement.

"But something interesting _did_ happen over in Rome. Doni popped in to say hello after he caught wind I was there."

Ichirou perked up. "Ah, yes, Salvatore Doni, the sixth Campione. Did he come for another training session?"

I shook my head. "Na, we just hung out, went fishing, got drunk. That and I informed him of the disaster that is the future of the Star Wars franchise."

Godou dropped his chopsticks in absolute horror.

"...Dear God, what've have you done?"

"Well..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Salvatore Doni, the sixth Campione, was a handsome man with blonde hair and blue eyes, with a light tan. He wore a dark blue button-up shirt unbuttoned, with a pair of jeans and a pair of sunglasses in his hair. A necklace could be seen around his neck._

 _The two of us sat on a bench as we watched the people walk by with blank looks on our faces._

" _So," Europe's Greatest Swordsman began. "Disney buys Star Wars?"_

" _Yes."_

" _They make the extended universe non-canon?"_

" _Mhmm."_

" _Including Star Wars: The Force Unleashed?"_

" _Yepperoni."_

" _And they make the protagonist of the new trilogy they create a complete Mary Sue?"_

" _Affirmative."_

 _The two of just continued to stare blankly ahead._

" _Jack?"_

" _Yes, Doni?"_

" _Can you make me a lightsaber?"_

" _What color?"_

" _Red. I'm giving into my anger…my hate."_

 _In a red flash, I handed him a perfect replica of Darth Vader's lightsaber._

" _What are you planning?" I asked._

" _I'm going to show these fools the true power of the dark side."_

 _Then Doni walked off without a word… then ran wildly into the streets screaming about the Empire waving his new lightsaber wildly, surprisingly not killing anyone with it._

 _I sighed. "There goes the bravest man I've ever meet."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

"And then he went ahead and bought the Star Wars franchise." I concluded. "Surprisingly, it's stock prices now have gone way the fuck up."

Godou looked at me as if I was crazy. "Dude… the fuck?"

"Swear!" Shizuka proceeded to smack Godou upside the head.

"Ow!" Godou cried out in pain. "What was that for!?"

"I told you," Shizuka glared at him. "No swearing at dinner."

"Then what about Jack and Grandpa?"

Shizuka hung her head down in despair. "Those two never listen to me, there's no point in trying anymore."

I chuckled at the antics of those two.

Putting my hand under the table, I reached into my pocket and felt the familiar sensation of the Gorgoneion against my fingers.

Glancing at Godou I remembered the things that transpired in the old timeline.

" _Enjoy finally getting the normal life you always wanted, buddy, I'll bear the burden from now on."_

Four months, and aside from Inferno and Paradiso going for my throat on a near constant basis, nothing had happened.

No property damage due to Godou or myself being complete idiots. The History Compilation Committee hasn't even approached me yet. And no other Heretic Gods have shown up to try ruin any good day I've had.

I've had it way too good for way too long.

I had the oddly suspicious feeling that things were going to get very fucked sooner or later.

Suddenly, the phone in the living room started ringing.

Shizuka got up from the table. "I get the phone."

As she left for the phone Godou gave Ichirou a bland look. "Expecting a call from someone, Grandpa?"

I perked up at the implications. "Ah, I knew I recognized those pickled vegetables from somewhere. Mrs. Sakuraba, am I right?"

Ichirou practically had every woman in the shopping district wrapped around his finger.

All of them were either housewives with their own families or older grannies.

If they, that is Mrs. Murakawa who owned the pancake shop, Mrs. Endou who sold toys down the road, Mrs. Yamanoi who owned the hardware store, and all the rest, found out that Mrs. Sakuraba had given them pickles, every one of them would competitively send a dish they made themselves.

Old man still had that harem aura running strong.

Ichirou smiled shamelessly. "Well, yes to both, but I was expecting that particular call tomorrow."

Godou groaned at the antics of his grandfather while I shook my head in amusement.

"Hello, this is the Kusanagi residence, may I ask who you're looking for?"

We heard Shizuka's voice say.

I saw her glance at us.

"Ma-Mariya-senpai? Is there anything you need?"

Oh boy, Yuri made the call at long last.

"Ye-Yes, he's having dinner with us right now… but why would senpai be looking for Jack? I thought you were in different classes? Ah, no, please don't say that! I-I understand. I'll make sure to tell him that. Yes, alright. Plea-Please have a delightful evening…"

At that, I quickly ate everything on my plate with lightning speeds. I got up and made my way towards the kitchen.

"Oh no, Jack, you're sitting down." I heard her say.

I didn't listen and kept walking. "If you want to interrogate me, do it while I'm baking."

"I… baking? What in the world could you be baking!?"

I sighed. "A peace offering."

 **Earlier that day**

Not far from the Kyu Shiba Rikyu Gardens and Tokyo Tower, next door to a five-star restaurant and surrounded by a school, a television station, a broadcasting tower, and an embassy, exists a surprising number of shrines and temples.

One of the districts has a small path winding through it.

Although the path closely follows the contours of the road next to it, the narrow route could be easily missed by anyone who didn't know it existed.

If one followed the confusing and maze-like path, you would somehow eventually end up in front of a flight of steps.

Totaling exactly 200 steps, it somehow felt a bit too long for something right in the heart of the city.

Having climbed the stone stairs, you would see Nanao Shrine, which sat at the highest point.

Although, the surrounding wooded groves were certainly not as dense as a nature reserve; the temple, nestled between verdant vegetation, exuded a sense of calm and tranquility.

Inside the temple compound itself, not far from the ante-hall, stood a small hut for changing and cosmetic purposes.

And inside one of the rooms, Mariya Yuri was getting herself dressed.

Wearing a kosode under a furisode and hakama, she faced a mirror and combed her long, flowing hair.

Her hair seemed more coffee brown, than black, almost the color of black pearls. She did not dye her hair; it had been that color since birth. Yuri always felt somewhat inferior because of it, but she wasn't too concerned at the moment.

Yes, because the most important thing was that the comb she was running through her hair had snapped a tooth.

"… Most inauspicious, I pray nothing malign occurs."

She whispered silently, an opinion without any logical basis.

It seemed as though it was an ill omen.

If she was a regular girl, she would have probably forgotten what just happened immediately, but Yuri wasn't your regular maiden and felt there was cause to investigate further.

Having finished dressing herself, Yuri exited the hut. On her way to the ante-hall, she brushed past several clerics.

Facing their bowing and polite greetings, Yuri inclined her head in return. That this respectful manner was directed at a Miko, 15 years of age, wasn't without reason, of course. In this temple, Mariya Yuri had a more august and elevated position than anyone else.

"Oh, hime-miko, nice to meet you! If you're free, want to chat for a while?"

These sudden, frivolous words were directed toward her.

Although he had spoken a respectful phrase such as 'hime-miko', his tone of voice had no hint of respect at all. He was playing the fool, like some clown that came out of nowhere.

The speaker slowly walked towards Yuri. Although he was wearing leather shoes, his feet made no sound at all treading on the fine gravel of the temple pathway.

Anyone who saw his manner of movement would realize that he was no ordinary person.

"… A pleasure to make your acquaintance. And who might you be?"

"Ah, I apologize for my rudeness. Perhaps it's too late to introduce myself, but my name is Amakasu. To see such an elegant hime-miko such as yourself is an honor for me. I hope we get along from this point forth."

Amakasu introduced himself as he held out a name card. Yuri accepted the card, she gave it a glance.

His full name was Amakasu Touma, but what really attracted her attention was the title next to his name, stating the department he worked in.

"And what would bring a member of the History Compilation Committee to this place?"

Yuri asked suspiciously.

The sloppily dressed man wore a tattered, western suit; he was quite young, probably around twenty years of age, and didn't look very suave.

But one shouldn't judge a book by its cover. He was an envoy sent by the organization which controlled the magical side of the Japanese world. She had to remain serious and wary in her replies.

"A problem seems to have come up, something which could soon become the worst disaster our country has ever seen. It's somewhat of a thorny problem, and so we hope to add your considerable strength to our efforts; this is why I've come, I hope you understand my position in this."

"…This humble maiden has few abilities, and I fear that I will not be of any service."

"You are too humble. Although it is true that there are many Musashino mikos, those who are experts in analyzing spiritual energy, like you, are few. And besides, there are two additional reasons for selecting you."

Japan has always had spellcasters or spiritualists who passed down their skills. Mariya Yuri was a descendant of one of them.

And as for the term 'Musashino' they were the organization of spiritualists who protected the Kanto region, bestowed the honorable title of **[Hime]** from a very young age, and took on the greatest responsibilities given to any miko.

"As a Musashino Hime-miko, your task also comprises aiding the works of the History Compilation Committee. I'm sure you understand this? If you have any other questions, please leave them aside for the moment, and allow me to finish speaking."

"…Of course. And what is it you would have me do?"

Surprisingly, Amakasu gave a long sigh, contradicting his previous laidback attitude.

"I must apologize for requesting something so dangerous of you, but we have little choice in this matter, I hope you can understand. You see, we need you to make contact and hopefully form some kind of positive relationship with a youth by the name of Jack Gehrman. Who believe, through information from multiple parties, to be a real Campione."

The name Jack Gehrman sounded vaguely familiar to her, but what truly caught her attention was he called him.

"A Campione?"

That was supposedly the title given to the greatest, most evil sorcerers and tyrants of Europe.

Having heard that dreadful title, Yuri's was rooted to the ground in shock.

The image of a pair of eyes, blazing like that of a tiger flashed through her mind.

The moment she heard the title, the first thing which came to mind was the aged demon's evil eyes.

"I'm sure you already understand the reason why we've chosen you. Since you've met Dejanstahl Voban in your childhood, you would probably be able to confirm whether the boy if the boy really is a Campione."

"… Yes. The 'Campione' you're referring to, is just like the appearance of vicious demons in Japanese myth, a reincarnation of a Rakshasa Raja, they should be avoided at all costs. But it's hard for me to believe that. For a normal human to become a **[King]** , doesn't he have to kill a god? To think that someone could actually do the unthinkable!"

That was something that happened five years ago; Yuri had once seen a Campione up close when she was in a certain small country in Eastern Europe.

Dejanstahl Voban. Merely hearing this name would send European sorcerers to hurriedly cower in some corner, desperately muttering incantations to ward off evil.

Yuri would never, ever forget, those aquamarine pupils, which blazed like a tiger's in the dark.

She found out much later that, that particular devil had an ability which turned any living thing to dust with just a glance of his eyes, which only added to Yuri's fear of him.

"… I feel the same way, and so I too do not believe that Jack Gehrman is a real Campione. Let me correct that; I do not want to believe it; although with all the evidence I've collated so far, it, unfortunately, paints a far too clear picture for us."

Amakasu shrugged his shoulders.

"According to the report of the Greenwich Committee, in March this year, Jack Gehrman became a Campione, but he didn't one of the Heretic Gods we're so used to."

Yuri blinked in confusion. "But then how did how did he obtain the rights to **[Kingship]**? One must kill a god for it."

"You see, that's the thing, he _did_ kill a god, just not a Heretic God. He did not kill a being shaped by the myths and legends of humanity. He killed a True God."

Yuri's eyes widened in shock. "But something like that is impossible!"

Amakasu sighed. "Yet it still happened. According to recent reports on the incident four months ago in Sardinia, the god, now known to us as Aesir did battle with the new **[King]** and in desperation, and I _quote_ , ripped the heaven and hell from a parallel reality and placed it in this one to use their forces as a last-ditch effort to end the life of the newest Campione."

Yuri let out a shaky breath. "...M-My goodness. And he still triumphed over a being of such power?"

The man gave a grave nod.

"Yes, we do have a first-hand account of the battle on record. Apparently, he used a grimoire known as Prometheus' Grimoire, with it he was able to steal one of the god's most vital abilities and overpower him." he cleared out his throat. "Speaking of the first-hand account, the one who gave the report, the supreme commander of the Knight corps Copper-Black Cross, the young Erica Blandelli. She invited Jack Gehrman to Rome and two weeks later he returned and brought back with him a holy relic of great antiquity."

"A relic..."

Yuri was extremely concerned by what he just said.

The spiritual strength which she commanded as a hime-miko, her extremely strong sixth sense and mind's eye was warning her that she must not take it lightly, that it was an unhallowed object that would bring incomparable disaster.

"Concerning Jack Gehrman, I would like to inquire more information about him. Has he, like me, practiced some form of sorcery before? Or is he perhaps a master of some martial art?"

Yuri had decided to go through with this task with all her heart, and so she began to find out more.

Of course, she was terrified of **[tyrants]** , and if she could, she would stay far, far away. But if she did not force herself forward, thousands of people would suffer for it. If that was so, perhaps being chosen to do this was a sort of fate.

"If we're talking about sorcery or incantations, he seems to be completely useless before he became a **[King]** , and the same too can be said in regards to martial arts. All things considered, forget about contesting with the gods, even his background had absolutely nothing to do with divinity. Well, have a look at this first."

Touma took a folder from his briefcase and handed it to Yuri.

She quickly glanced over the material inside.

It contained investigatory information concerning Jack Gehrman. From his character, personal history, to his events at Italy and abilities as a Campione, all manner of details were placed in the report.

Amakasu ran a hand through his hair. "Honestly, the only truly abnormal thing about him is that he was an orphan at birth and is obviously of Caucasian descent. No one knows who his real parents are, he just up and showed up in front of an orphanage as a baby one day and that was that. In his early schooling years, he became close friends with the Kusanagi family and is practically living with them by now. To earn income, he works as a handyman for the local neighborhood."

Yuri listened to his explanation while flipping through the folder.

While absentmindedly skimming the information, she noticed a photo of a golden-haired maiden clipped to a page… even Yuri, of the same gender, was awestruck by her beauty. The woman truly was a sight pleasing to the eyes.

"Ah, that girl is Erica Blandelli, the very same one who gave the report on our new **[King]** … she's been identified as Jack Gehrman's lover, and supposedly she's an unrivaled genius at both swordsmanship and sorcery. I guess you could call her a model mage from a prestigious family."

"Lover!?"

Hearing such an immoral word, Yuri was left speechless.

"It's likely that the Copper Black Cross realized the importance of Jack Gehrman before everyone else, and sent her to insinuate herself with him. Even if they used their trump card, a natural born genius, the person still has to create an intimate relationship with him. To use such a girl for this strategy, I have to commend their thoroughness."

"To- To become a lover just because of that? That's way, way too shameless, way too immoral! Something like this is completely wrong! To sacrifice a woman's choice just to gain the power of a devil, I will never accept it!"

Yuri stared angrily at the photo of Jack in the folder.

Although she was only a miko of little strength, she would never accept a tyrant such as this. Filled with rage and determination, her fear of the Campione also began to recede.

Amakasu chuckled nervously.

"While I do like the enthusiasm, it would probably be for the best if you kept such opinions about him to yourself when interacting with him."

Yuri blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Jack Gehrman, shortly after becoming a Campione, has gained the most infamous reputation of any Campione in recent history."

The miko paled at his words.

Amakasu continued. "The Bloody King, The Devil of Slaughter, The Campione of Wrath, in four months the people of the magic societies have begun to refer to him as such. Reports of his very first sighting stated that he was seen atop a mountain of dead Phantasmal Beast, laughing like a madman."

Yuri's fear of the devils know as Campione came back at full force.

The young miko gulped in fear as she read the reports on Jack's various battles with Inferno and Paradiso herself.

"W-Why did you see it fit to pick someone like me for this?"

As Amakasu explained himself, Yuri couldn't help but feel that all her worst fears were about to come true.

Almost like destiny itself had it out for her.

* * *

The next day I arrived at the Nanao Shrine, possibly the most obscurely located shrine in existence.

Google Maps was damn near useless!

I sighed as I walked up the large set of stairs, a few bags in my arms.

Passing under the torii gate, I entered the temple grounds.

The person who came out to greet me was a girl dressed in miko garments.

As always the illustrations of the characters in the Light Novels or their interpretations in the anime never did the real-life versions' justice.

Yuri Mariya was a young woman of great beauty and elegance.

It was little wonder why the guys at school never shut up about her or why every girl including Shizuka always called her amazing.

"We are immensely touched by your arrival to this humble shrine, Gehrman Jack-sama. Your very presence is an honor to us. May you forgive me my insolence, in begging a respected, noble Campione such as yourself to step into this place."

The brilliant contrast of a scarlet hakama and furisode worn over her white kosode dazzled and stupefied him.

"My name is Mariya Yuri. Concerning the phone call last evening to your honored person, I must sincerely apologize."

Her dark brown hair swayed as she moved.

Mariya Yuri, truly, she was as beautiful as the rumors said. And it wasn't just beauty; her face projected an air of refined nobility, her eyes shone with clear intelligence.

Welp… let's shatter every single one of her expectations!

"There's no need to be so formal, Mariya-san." I began with a disarming smile.

I raised my bags up dramatically.

"I COME BEARING GIFTS OF COOKIES AND COLA!" I yelled with a shit eating grin.

Yuri's slack-jawed expression would be fondly remembered for years to come.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Review Responses.**

 **desdelor97: Thanks, dude!**

 **Kminari: Yes, Jack learns magic, I found what they did in canon stupid too. Okay, magic items outside of the current universe only last a max of ten seconds. Magic items in said universe can be recreated with no time limit unless it's sort of like an [Athority], then we have a time-limit of ten seconds again. Anything tech has no time limit at all and yes, nanites are viable to make… but what about NANOMACHINES, SON!?**

 **MasterOfDragonsGod: Thanks.**

 **Saberfang Orcalodon: Here's more.**

 **RoyalTwinFangs: Your wish is granted!**

 **CD123505: Exactly, which is why I have no fucking clue why Godou won against Doni in canon.**

 **superfanman217: Thanks.**

 **Nick terakidan: HELLS YEAH!**

 **deathreapsonce: Both.**

 **fanreader18: Both, I just write because I find it fun.**

 **hewhoneedsmore: Thanks.**

 **The Draconic Ancient of Chaos: Also as intimidating as EAT YOUR FRUITS AND VEGETABLES!**

 **Blaise Welshman: I meant the gameplay, my bad.**

 **T51b Moridin(Review1): Thanks, I always die in some dumbass way if it's ever an SI story.**

 **T51b Moridin(Review2): I'm trying to cut down on putting lyrics in my stories.**

 **T51b Moridin(Review3): Yep, and yep. Seeing Godou be a fucking failure again… all of my nope. Na, no credit for the other tow gods, Aesir killed them.**

 **T51b Moridin(Review4): He does.**

 **T51b Moridin(Review5): Exactly, my dude.**

 **T51b Moridin(Review6): Some training goes a long way.**

 **DrackNath: Maybe~. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **piddle: It's cool.**

 **PasiveNox: Thanks.**

 **Guestinator: It's cool, the first chapter was pretty old work, so it's understandable why it's so bad compared to the later chapters.**

 **Scoolio: It's been a Turkey life.**


End file.
